White Christmas
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Quand on est Auror et de service la nuit du réveillon, tout peut arriver. Même l'amour... OS Post-Poudlard – HPDM/slash/yaoï – EXPLICITE.


**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme promis, voici une petite fiction de Noël. Enfin, petite, c'est vite dit. Elle fait tout de même 65 pages...**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez pour ce qu'elle est : une histoire sans prétention, pleine de bons sentiments et de douceur parce que c'est Noël, et qu'à Noël, on a besoin de se réchauffer le coeur et de se dire que le monde n'est pas aussi pourri qu'il en a l'air.**

 **Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël et une belle année 2018.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Rose**

* * *

 **Message pour Marco qui lit et review toutes mes histoires depuis quelques jours. Je ne peux pas te répondre car tu écris en "guest" mais sache que j'ai lu chacune de tes reviews avec un immense plaisir. Merci mille fois !**

* * *

 **OS – WHITE CHRISTMAS**

 _I'm dreaming of a withe Christmas_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _Where the treetops glisten and children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _With every Christmas cards I write_

 _May your days be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmases be white_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Deux semaines avant Noël**

Il était pratiquement 13 heures. La cafétéria du Ministère de la Magie bourdonnait du bruit des conversations, du cliquetis des couverts et du raclement des chaises contre le sol.

A l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, la pièce avait été décorée de guirlandes, de branches de gui et de houx. Un grand sapin trônait en son milieu tandis que des banderoles magiques souhaitaient un joyeux Noël en 35 langues, y compris le gobelbabil. Il régnait une atmosphère joyeuse et un peu électrique.

Assis à une table au fond de la salle, Harry n'était pas peu fier de lui et du joli château qu'il était parvenu à façonner avec de la purée et des morceaux de saucisse. Il allait commencer à creuser les douves quand il fut bousculé par Ron qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui avec la délicatesse d'un Magyar à pointes, lui faisant décapiter la tourelle droite de son chef-d'œuvre architectural.

\- Ron, fais un peu attention ! s'exclama-t-il, contrarié, en essayant tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts.

\- Ils sont revenus, dit Ron sombrement.

\- Qui ? demanda Harry distraitement.

\- A ton avis ? Malefoy et Dean. Je viens de les voir sortir du bureau de Shacklebolt.

Harry redressa vivement la tête.

\- C'est vrai ? Ils sont revenus ? répéta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de cacher ta joie, grommela Ron.

\- Tu savais bien qu'ils allaient rentrer un jour, commenta Harry d'un ton neutre.

\- Oui. Mais je n'imaginais pas que tu serais aussi content de te débarrasser de moi.

\- Il n'a jamais été question de me débarrasser de toi ! On devait faire équipe le temps de la mission de Draco et Dean à New-York. Shacklebolt n'a pas…

\- Laisse tomber, Harry. Tu préfères faire équipe avec Malefoy, plutôt qu'avec moi. Ne prétends pas le contraire.

Harry soupira.

A l'issue de la guerre et contre toute attente, Draco Malefoy avait choisi de devenir Auror. Et à partir de là, il n'avait pas cessé de lutter. Contre la direction de l'école de formation qui avait refusé son inscription pour des motifs aussi divers qu'insensés. Contre les formateurs, qui, jour après jour, lui avaient mené la vie dure. Contre le Ministère qui avait renâclé à le nommer alors qu'il avait terminé parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion. Et contre ses collègues qui, dès le premier jour, l'avaient considéré avec méfiance, voire même avec hostilité.

\- Ron, ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Comme tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais équipe avec Draco. Personne ne voulait…

\- Depuis le temps, il s'est intégré, coupa Ron. La preuve, il est parti à New-York avec Dean. Tu n'as plus besoin de le protéger comme tu le fais.

\- Draco n'a jamais eu besoin d'être protégé, répliqua Harry avec agacement. Je trouvais seulement injuste que personne ne veuille faire équipe avec lui alors que c'est un très bon Auror. Peut-être même le meilleur d'entre nous.

\- Peut-être mais maintenant tu pourrais…

\- Non, dit Harry.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, manifestement blessé par la réponse catégorique de son ami.

\- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair, dit-il.

\- Je suis désolé, Ron. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que cela a quelque chose à voir avec toi. Coéquipiers ou pas, tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le resteras toujours.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Tu en es certain ?

\- Bien entendu ! Comment peux-tu penser le contraire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. J'ai l'impression que depuis que tu as rompu avec Ginny, on s'est éloigné, nous aussi.

\- Ron, on en a déjà parlé…

\- C'était il y a trois ans, Harry. Tout le monde est passé à autre chose, y compris Ginny !

\- Permets-moi d'en douter…

\- Bon, ok, elle est encore furieuse contre toi, admit Ron en levant les mains. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, si ?

Harry rigola nerveusement.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas oublié tout ce que tu m'as dit quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec ta sœur… tu sais… tout ce que j'allais subir si je la faisais souffrir, et tout, et tout…

\- Bah… je ne peux quand même pas t'en vouloir d'être ce que tu es. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais choisi d'être gay.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je le savais déjà à l'époque et je suis quand même sorti avec Ginny…

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, Harry. Ginny s'est consolée avec Zabini et même si ça m'arrache la langue de le dire, ce foutu Serpentard la rend heureuse. Et puis, Maman l'adore, acheva-t-il comme si la fin du monde était proche.

Harry éclata de rire devant son air catastrophé.

\- Alors, tu vas reconsidérer l'idée d'abandonner Malefoy ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

\- Non, dit Harry en riant toujours. J'aime bien bosser avec Draco. Ç'a été difficile mais on est finalement parvenu à installer une certaine routine entre nous… et ça marche plutôt bien.

\- AAH ! Tu es effrayant quand tu dis ça ! Tu en parles comme si vous étiez en couple, dit Ron avec une grimace horrifiée.

\- Qui est en couple avec qui ?

Harry et Ron sursautèrent. Derrière eux, se tenait Dean Thomas.

\- Hé ! Dean ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es rentré !

\- Comme tu peux le voir ! Alors, qui est en couple avec qui ?

\- Personne, dit-il. Ron dit n'importe quoi. Alors, raconte ! C'était comment New-York ?

\- Absolument incroyable ! dit-il en s'asseyant à califourchon sur une chaise face à Harry et Ron. Le MACUSA est l'endroit le plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais vu. A côté, le Ministère de la Magie ressemble à une boîte de chocogrenouilles.

\- C'est si grand que ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Tu n'as pas idée… Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous raconter maintenant mais on peut se retrouver au Verre Gallois à la fin de la journée ?

\- Bonne idée, dit Harry.

\- Génial ! En plus, j'ai un scoop sur Malefoy ! Vous ne serez pas déçus !

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, Dean se leva et disparut en coup de vent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard, quand Harry regagna son bureau, il y trouva Malefoy qui triait rageusement des parchemins. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle, le regardant faire avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu comptes entrer dans ce bureau avant la fin de la journée ? demanda Malefoy, le nez dans ses papiers.

\- Tout ça m'avait manqué, dit Harry.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- Tes récriminations. Tes manies.

Draco releva la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas de « manies » ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Oh si, tu en as ! rigola Harry en entrant finalement dans la pièce et en allant s'installer à son bureau. Tes courriers doivent être triés en trois piles distinctes : urgent, non-urgent et sans intérêt. La pile urgente doit être au milieu de ton bureau, juste à côté de ton porte-plume. La pile non-urgente doit se trouver sur le coin gauche du bureau. Et celle sans intérêt doit être sur la desserte afin que tu puisses la jeter directement dans la corbeille à papiers. Et je ne parle pas de tes crayons qui doivent impérativement…

\- Ce ne sont pas des manies ! coupa Draco. Je suis quelqu'un d'ordonné, c'est tout. Et si même toi, tu as compris comment je voulais que mon courrier soit classé, explique-moi comment cette cruche de Janice n'est pas fichue de le comprendre après tout ce temps !

\- Et là, tu récrimines.

Draco allait répliquer vertement mais il se ravisa. Il délaissa le tri de son courrier et se pencha plus en arrière sur son siège. Il considéra Harry quelques instants avant de faire un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Admets-le, Potter, dit-il d'une voix presque suave. C'est moi qui t'ai manqué.

Harry ne baissa pas le regard et sourit à son tour.

-Ça se pourrait bien, dit-il d'un air dégagé en prenant une pile de rapports à compléter.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je pensais vraiment qu'à mon retour, Shacklebolt m'annoncerait que je devrais céder ma place à Weasley et que je ferais dorénavant équipe avec Thomas.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

\- Parce que tu le lui aurais demandé…

\- Eh bien, tu t'es trompé, dit placidement Harry.

\- Il semblerait, en effet.

Draco termina son classement, puis se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Shacklebolt m'a autorisé à partir plus tôt. Je dois passer chez le notaire. Il a trouvé un acheteur pour le Manoir et il voudrait me donner quelques détails.

\- Oh. Oui, je comprends, dit Harry. Eh bien, à demain, alors.

\- A demain, Potter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le Verre Gallois était un pub installé non loin du Ministère de la Magie, où les employés venaient régulièrement se détendre après leur journée de travail. On y servait le _brew dwyfol_ , un hydromel sorcier assez fort mais imbattable pour faire oublier les tracas du quotidien.

Harry, Dean et Ron étaient installés à leur table habituelle, entourés de Neville, qui travaillait actuellement chez un herboriste sur le Chemin de Traverse, Seamus, employé au Département des Sports et Hermione, interne à Ste Mangouste.

Ils écoutaient tous Dean raconter avec enthousiasme ses aventures new-yorkaises, depuis les spécialités culinaires locales, jusqu'aux particularités du système sorcier américain, en passant par l'impressionnant building qui abritait le MACUSA.

\- Tout ça, c'est très bien, dit Ron en posant bruyamment sa chope sur la table. Mais parle-nous de Malefoy ! C'est quoi le scoop ?

\- J'espère que ce ne sont pas encore des rumeurs malveillantes, soupira Hermione.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une rumeur puisque j'en ai été le témoin, ainsi que Demelza Robins, répliqua Dean. Et ce n'est pas malveillant.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ? insista Seamus.

Dean observa la tablée avec un grand sourire, ménageant son effet.

\- Malefoy sort avec Ashley Connor.

\- Il a rompu avec Astoria Greengrass ? demanda Ron. Je croyais qu'ils devaient se marier dans les mois qui viennent !

\- C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre à la réception de Nouvel An du Ministère en janvier dernier, renchérit Seamus.

\- Mais qui est Ashley Connor ? demanda Neville.

\- Certainement une riche et belle sang-pur, se moqua Seamus. Vous croyez quoi ? Sa Seigneurie Malefoy se sert uniquement dans le haut-de-gamme.

\- Sa Seigneurie Malefoy se sert surtout dans les services trois pièces, ricana Dean. Ashley Connor est le Chef des Aurors du MACUSA.

Ron cligna des yeux.

\- _Le_ chef des Aurors ? répéta-t-il. Ashley Connor est… un homme ?

\- Ouais, approuva Dean, très content de lui.

Tout à coup, tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Harry.

\- Quoi ? dit-il. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda Seamus.

\- Non, je ne l'étais pas. Combien de fois dois-je vous dire que je ne sais rien de la vie de Draco ? J'étais convaincu qu'il était fiancé à Astoria Greengrass !

Harry ne mentait pas. Depuis deux ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Draco et lui n'évoquaient jamais les sujets personnels. Ils parlaient de leurs affaires en cours, un peu de politique, de la météo évidemment, et surtout du Quidditch, mais jamais de leur vie privée.

Tout au plus, Harry savait que suite au décès de ses parents, Draco avait été obligé de mettre le Manoir en vente car il lui était devenu impossible de s'en occuper seul. Et s'il le savait, c'était seulement parce qu'un jour où Draco était en train d'auditionner un suspect, Harry avait dû prendre un appel urgent par cheminée provenant de la secrétaire du notaire.

\- Tu devais bien t'en douter tout de même ? insista Seamus.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Allez Harry, rigola Dean. Tu sais bien, ce truc _gay_ …

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry.

\- Mais si… ce truc que vous avez… qui fait que vous vous reconnaissez entre vous…

\- Bonjour le cliché ! dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire que mon « truc gay », comme tu dis, ne fonctionne pas avec Malefoy, dit-il sèchement.

\- Oh Harry, ne te vexe pas, dit Seamus.

\- Et comment es-tu au courant que Draco sort avec ce… Connor ? demanda Ron, qui voulait couper court à la discussion sur le « truc gay ».

\- Le troisième ou quatrième jour, expliqua Dean, Ashley Connor a invité Malefoy à dîner. A partir de là, ils ont commencé à se voir à peu près tous les soirs.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, observa Neville.

\- Peut-être… mais la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble une semaine avant notre départ, elle voulait tout dire ! Merde… Malefoy avait dû oublier de poser un sort de silence car je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. C'était chaud de chez chaud… Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie, et pourtant je suis ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro !

Harry serra les dents. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les détails de la vie sexuelle de son coéquipier.

\- Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela nous intéresse, dit Hermione d'un air blasé. Il a baisé un mec, tant mieux pour lui.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, choqué.

\- C'était plus que de la baise, corrigea Dean. Le jour de notre départ, Connor a accompagné Malefoy au terminal des portoloins. Je sortais des toilettes, aucun des deux ne m'a vu. Et je les ai entendus. Connor disait à Malefoy qu'un poste d'Auror allait se libérer au MACUSA. Qu'il espérait vraiment que Malefoy réfléchirait à sa proposition. Ensuite, il l'a embrassé. Pas comme on embrasse un coup d'un soir. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus… sérieux.

\- Merde, dit Ron. Tu crois que Malefoy va partir pour les Etats-Unis ?

\- Ça se pourrait…

Hermione eut un claquement de langue exaspéré.

\- Vous n'en savez strictement rien, dit-elle. Si Malefoy avait voulu partir pour les Etats-Unis, il l'aurait fait directement après la guerre, au lieu de faire tout ce qu'il a pu pour intégrer l'école des Aurors et se faire accepter au Ministère.

\- Sauf si les choses ont changé pour lui entre temps, dit Neville. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?

Harry n'écoutait pas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses yeux piquaient dangereusement et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Malefoy avait rompu avec Astoria pour un homme ? Se pouvait-il que Dean ait raison ? Allait-il réellement s'en aller ? Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Harry, ça va ? demanda Ron, le sortant de sa torpeur. Tu ne dis pas un mot…

\- Je ne dis rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Malefoy vit sa vie comme il l'entend, ça ne nous regarde pas.

\- Tu es encore fâché à cause de ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure ? dit Seamus.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâché, répondit Harry avec lassitude. Je suis seulement fatigué. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Ron.

\- Ouais, pas de problème.

Il se leva et enfila son blouson.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, dit Hermione en se levant à son tour. Je prends mon service de nuit dans une heure.

\- Tu rentreras vers quelle heure ? demanda Ron.

\- Si tout va bien, aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

\- Ok. Je ferai attention de ne pas te réveiller en partant, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Hermione lui fit un sourire. Elle enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et suivit Harry hors de l'établissement.

Arrivés sur le trottoir, elle s'empressa d'enfiler ses gants.

\- Tu m'accompagnes à la zone de transplanage ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

\- Ok.

Il remonta le col de son blouson pour se protéger du froid piquant et ils se mirent en route. Le soir était tombé et le ciel commençait à se parsemer d'étoiles. Dans la rue, les vitrines des magasins exhibaient leurs décorations lumineuses et festives.

\- Tu crois qu'on aura un Noël blanc ? questionna Harry en fixant le ciel.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Hermione. La météo prévoit des températures négatives pour les quinze prochains jours.

Harry soupira.

\- C'est ce qui me manque le plus depuis Poudlard, dit-il rêveusement. Là-bas, on avait toujours des Noëls blancs.

\- C'est vrai.

Ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'éclaircisse la gorge.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle prudemment, Dean a peut-être mal interprété ce qu'il a entendu.

\- Dean a clairement entendu Malefoy s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un. Et à moins que ce quelqu'un ait la voix très enrouée, c'était un mec, dit Harry en riant amèrement. De plus, il les a vu s'embrasser.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça.

\- De quoi parles-tu alors ?

\- Du fait que Malefoy pourrait quitter l'Angleterre.

\- Ah. Bah… comme je l'ai dit, Malefoy vit sa vie comme il l'entend.

\- Harry. Pas à moi, s'il te plait.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Il fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

\- C'est donc si évident que ça ? murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Pour moi, ça l'est. Ton visage est passé par toutes les émotions entre le moment où tu as appris que Draco aimait les hommes et celui où tu as compris qu'il pourrait s'en aller.

\- Ron est au courant ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'en matière de sentiments, Ron ne verrait pas un éruptif au milieu d'une cabane de jardin.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était un peu dur pour ce pauvre Ron, mais pas tout à fait faux.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Depuis qu'on est coéquipiers, certainement… Mais parfois, je me dis que ça remonte à beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- Deux ans à cacher ses sentiments, c'est long. Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours…

\- Curieusement, ça n'a pas été si difficile que ça, dit Harry. Pour moi, il était hétéro et fiancé à Astoria Greengrass. Ils allaient se marier et avoir des enfants. On serait resté coéquipiers. Amis, peut-être. Je n'attendais rien de lui. Je n'espérais rien. C'était juste… un doux tourment. Rien de plus.

\- Mais maintenant, tout a changé.

\- Oui.

Un petit nuage de buée s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il soupirait à nouveau.

\- J'ai rêvé de ça tellement de fois, murmura-t-il. De ce jour où il quitterait Astoria. De ce jour où il me dirait que c'est moi qu'il aime. Ce soir… pendant une seconde, une toute petite seconde, j'ai… j'ai cru que c'était possible. Et cette seconde a été infiniment plus douloureuse que tous les mois passés à l'aimer sans espoir.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu, tu sais.

\- Pas s'il a décidé de partir.

\- Tu pourrais lui donner une raison de rester.

Harry détourna les yeux et se remit à marcher.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain, Harry arriva au Ministère plus tard qu'à son habitude. Malefoy était déjà là, en train de traiter son courrier, trié en trois piles bien nettes.

\- Bonjour Malefoy, dit Harry en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Bonjour Potter, répondit Malefoy. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Parfaitement.

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil discret à l'horloge murale, en fronçant les sourcils. Potter n'arrivait jamais aussi tard d'habitude.

Harry dissimula un sourire alors qu'il enlevait sa veste pour la suspendre au porte-manteau. S'il était en retard, c'est parce qu'il avait pris un peu de temps pour soigner sa tenue. Ce matin, il avait troqué son traditionnel ensemble jeans/t-shirt toutes saisons, pour un pantalon noir à pinces et un pull à col roulé en cachemire vert foncé un peu ajusté.

Quand il se retourna pour se diriger vers son bureau, il constata que Malefoy l'observait. Celui-ci détourna immédiatement le regard, avec un petit raclement de gorge.

\- Hm… ça te va bien, cette tenue. Mieux que ton jeans et ton t-shirt informe, déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru, tout en continuant à écrire.

\- Merci, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il s'était levé ce matin, armé d'une nouvelle détermination. Hermione avait raison : si Malefoy songeait à s'en aller, il ne perdait rien à essayer de le retenir. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il fasse un effort pour que Malefoy le voie autrement que comme un simple coéquipier.

\- On est allé boire un verre au pub hier soir, dit-il en s'asseyant. Dean n'a pas arrêté de parler de tout ce qu'il a vu à New-York.

\- Hm.

\- Et toi ? Tu as aimé ?

\- Le travail était intéressant. Leur système judiciaire est différent du nôtre, leurs méthodes d'investigation aussi.

\- Tu aimerais travailler là-bas ? demanda Harry d'un air qu'il espérait détaché.

Draco arrêta d'écrire et releva la tête. Il scruta Harry avec suspicion.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

\- Juste comme ça, répliqua Harry. Et la ville ? Tu as aimé la ville ?

\- Bof, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. C'est grand, bruyant et surpeuplé. Et les américains sont intrusifs et indiscrets. Je ne suis pas sûr de les apprécier.

\- Ça dépend lesquels, marmonna Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Draco reposa sa plume d'un geste brusque.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, je te suggère de le dire franchement, Potter.

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Si tu vois très bien, coupa Draco. Thomas n'a certainement pas manqué de parler d'Ashley Connor, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, en effet.

\- Si Thomas espère alimenter les ragots avec cette histoire, grand bien lui fasse ! Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Il n'y a rien de secret là-dedans. Si j'avais vraiment voulu dissimuler mon homosexualité, crois-moi que personne n'aurait jamais été au courant.

Mal à l'aise, Harry tritura son crayon quelques instants.

\- Si ce n'est pas un secret, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? finit-il par demander.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est ma vie privée et qu'elle ne concerne que moi ?

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

\- Et puis, tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé, jeta Draco avec brusquerie.

\- C'est que… je pensais que… enfin… tout le monde pensait que tu étais fiancé à Astoria Greengrass.

\- Astoria était le choix de mes parents. Pas le mien. Après leur décès, je n'avais plus de raison de continuer cette mascarade et j'ai rompu avec elle.

\- Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? On ne parle jamais de sujets personnels !

Draco le toisa un moment avant de dire :

\- Eh bien, parlons-en dans ce cas. Vas-y, Potter, pose-moi une question personnelle. Je sens bien que tu en meurs d'envie.

Il y avait dans son regard une lueur de défi. Comme s'il ajoutait implicitement : _pose-moi ta foutue question et je te promets que je te donnerai les détails les plus crus et les plus salaces pour assouvir ta curiosité._

Harry le regarda calmement.

-Comment s'est passée la visite chez le notaire ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait manifestement à une question d'une toute autre nature. Un peu déstabilisé, il mit quelques instants pour se reprendre.

\- Ç'a été, dit-il. Le notaire a trouvé un acheteur et… j'ai accepté. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

\- J'espère que ce sont des gens bien.

Harry savait que Draco tenait à sa maison. Il y avait grandi et malgré ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre, il avait du mal à s'en défaire.

\- C'est un promoteur, avoua Draco après un temps.

\- Un promoteur ? Mais alors…

\- Il veut en faire un hôtel.

Il avait dit cela en baissant la tête, la gorge serrée.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco.

\- Il n'y a pas à l'être. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le choix. Lui ou un autre, c'est pareil.

\- Quand dois-tu signer les papiers ?

\- Vendredi.

\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

Draco se raidit et son visage se ferma complètement.

\- Je suis un grand garçon, Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main.

\- Peut-être bien que si ! s'emporta Harry.

L'orgueil et la fierté de Draco étaient sans doute ce qu'il admirait le plus chez lui, sauf quand il les utilisait à mauvais escient.

\- Il s'agit de ta maison, Draco, insista Harry. Ton enfance, ta vie ! Tu ne dois pas affronter ça tout seul !

\- Qui te dit que je suis seul ?

Harry accusa le coup sans rien dire. Il prit une profonde inspiration, pour tenter de calmer la douleur qui irradiait dans son cœur.

-Tu as raison, dit-il. Je n'en sais rien. Et je crois que nous devrions éviter de parler de sujets personnels. Ça ne nous réussit pas.

Il se replongea dans sa pile de rapports en retard. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Une semaine avant Noël**

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une ambiance tendue. Harry et Draco se parlaient mais uniquement pour évoquer le contenu de leurs dossiers, et encore, ils se limitaient à l'essentiel.

Lorsque le vendredi arriva, Harry était complètement abattu.

En deux ans, il était parvenu à construire avec Malefoy une relation qui, à défaut de pouvoir être qualifiée d'amitié, était à tout le moins basée sur une appréciation mutuelle.

De plus, ils se faisaient confiance. Chez les Aurors, la confiance n'était pas un vain mot, particulièrement entre deux coéquipiers. Ils devaient pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre, se comprendre sans se parler. Cela n'avait pas été simple mais ils y étaient arrivés. Ce qui, compte tenu de leur histoire commune, tenait pratiquement du miracle.

Et aujourd'hui, Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu à la case départ. A ce jour de septembre deux ans auparavant, où Kingsley Schaklebolt avait amené Malefoy dans le bureau en lui disant : « Potter. Voici votre coéquipier. Vous l'avez voulu, vous l'avez ». Et il était reparti comme il était venu. Malefoy avait mis trois longues semaines avant de lui adresser la parole, tellement il était furieux que Harry soit allé plaider sa cause auprès du Chef. Il ne voulait aucun traitement de faveur, et certainement pas de la pitié de Saint Potter.

-Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Ron le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Désolé, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ? s'énerva Ron. Tu es complètement amorphe depuis trois jours. Et ne me dis pas que c'est la fatigue, je ne te croirai pas !

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de presser un peu plus fort ses mains autour de son mug de café. Il avait froid et avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait plus jamais le réchauffer.

\- C'est à cause de Malefoy, c'est ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, marmonna Harry.

Ron se renfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Je sais que Hermione et toi vous pensez que je suis complètement aveugle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vois très bien ce qui se passe. Et si je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, c'était uniquement pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois au juste ?

\- Mon meilleur ami qui est complètement amoureux de son coéquipier.

Harry se mit à rougir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Tu dois me trouver ridicule. Moi, je me trouve ridicule. J'ai essayé de me raisonner, de me convaincre que tout cela n'avait aucun sens mais je n'y arrive pas. Et j'y arrive d'autant moins maintenant que je sais qu'il… enfin qu'il est…

Il fit un geste évasif de la main, incapable d'achever sa phrase.

Ron se redressa et posa les coudes sur la table.

\- Tu n'es pas ridicule, dit-il. Quant à ce que tu ressens… eh bien, je ne prétends pas pouvoir le comprendre… on parle de Malefoy, après tout… mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que tu ne peux simplement pas _décider_ d'arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un…

\- Nom d'un hippogriffe, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Ron Weasley ? dit Harry dans un pauvre sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours bien moi. Et je suis à deux doigts d'aller enfoncer la tête de Malefoy dans les chiottes pour ce qu'il te fait subir.

\- Tu sais… ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux de lui qu'il est obligé de m'aimer en retour…

\- Eh bien, il devrait ! s'offusqua Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ron était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme ami.

\- En tout cas, j'ai une super nouvelle ! continua Ron avec enthousiasme.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Charlie revient pour Noël. Il a écrit hier à Maman, il sera là pour le réveillon !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, légèrement paniqué. Personne n'était au courant qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Charlie six mois auparavant, lorsque celui-ci était revenu en Angleterre pendant le mois de juillet. Harry et lui étaient allés prendre un verre, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne parviennent plus à les compter. Ils avaient terminé la soirée chez Harry, dans son lit plus précisément. Ils s'étaient revus les jours suivants et à chaque fois, ils avaient couché ensemble. Ce que Harry n'avait pas prévu, c'était que la veille de son départ, Charlie lui demande de venir s'installer en Roumanie avec lui. Harry l'avait regardé en clignant des yeux, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre, à part un « non » assez plat. Quand Charlie comprit qu'il n'avait été qu'un simple passe-temps, il avait été furieux et avait interdit à Harry d'encore l'approcher.

Pendant longtemps, Harry avait craint que Charlie n'en parle à ses parents, à ses frères ou même à Ginny. S'ils apprenaient ce qui s'était passé entre eux, jamais ils ne le lui pardonneraient. Certainement pas après ce qui s'était déjà passé avec Ginny.

\- Harry ?

Il sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien entendu de ce que Ron était en train de lui dire.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

Ron eut une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Je te demandais si tu comptais rester dormir au Terrier. Maman doit le savoir pour organiser la répartition des chambres.

\- C'est que… je… je ne viendrai pas cette année, bafouilla Harry.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je… hm… Je…

 _Allez ! Une excuse ! Vite !_

-Je… je me suis porté volontaire pour être de service la nuit du réveillon.

Une déception sans nom se lut sur le visage de Ron.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave… j'aurais seulement aimé que tu m'en parles. J'aurais pu le faire avec toi mais là, Maman va piquer une crise si je lui annonce que je ne viens pas… Sans parler d'Hermione…

\- Il ne faut pas ! C'est ton frère, ça fait six mois qu'il n'est plus rentré… tu ne peux pas rater ça.

\- Ah, ça m'ennuie que tu sois seul pour Noël.

\- Je ne serai pas seul, voyons. Il y aura d'autres Aurors. En plus, je suis sûr qu'on va bien se marrer avec les gars de la brigade de police magique.

\- J'espère en tout cas que tu n'as rien prévu pour le Nouvel An car on l'organise chez nous et Hermione serait très déçue si tu ne venais pas !

\- Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien prévu du tout.

Harry fit mine de consulter sa montre.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant. Il faut que je passe voir Demelza Robins au Département de la Coopération magique internationale.

\- OK. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Ron se gratta l'arrière de la tête en regardant ailleurs.

\- Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai croisé Olivier Dubois l'autre jour. Comme tu le sais, il est revenu en Angleterre…

\- Personne n'aurait pu manquer cette information, dit Harry. La presse people ne parle que de ça depuis des jours.

Olivier Dubois, gardien vedette des Toros de Madrid, avec qui il avait remporté quatre fois la Wizzard Leage, avait quitté le club après sa rupture avec l'Attrapeur, Javier Rodriguez. Rupture qui ponctuait un an d'une relation houleuse et surmédiatisée.

\- On se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur tout à l'heure, continua Ron. Ça te dit de nous rejoindre ? Olivier serait vraiment très heureux de te revoir.

\- Ron, soupira Harry. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu joues les entremetteurs…

\- Je ne joue pas les entremetteurs ! Je veux juste te changer les idées ! Et je pense que ce serait bien que tu rencontres d'autres gens…

\- D'autres gens ? Je rencontre des tas de gens ! Je sors avec des tas de gens !

\- Des moldus inconnus pêchés dans des bars avec qui tu restes trois jours tout au plus !

\- C'est faux ! Samuel était un sorcier et on est resté trois semaines ensemble.

\- Ouais… Samuel, c'était l'année dernière. Tu n'as plus eu aucune relation stable depuis lors.

\- Donc, j'ai raison. Tu joues les entremetteurs.

Ron soupira lourdement.

\- Tu m'accompagnes au Chaudron Baveur, oui ou non ?

\- D'accord, abdiqua Harry. Maintenant, il faut absolument que je file.

\- Je passe te chercher vers 17 heures ! cria Ron alors qu'il était déjà dans le couloir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry ne devait absolument pas se rendre au Département de la Coopération magique. C'était seulement une excuse pour s'éclipser et aller trouver Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Pourvu qu'il soit dans son bureau, murmura Harry en frappant à la porte.

\- Entrez ! entendit-il avec soulagement.

Shacklebolt leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Potter. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- En fait… je voulais savoir si vous aviez des volontaires pour assurer la garde durant le réveillon de Noël.

\- J'en ai trois actuellement. Il m'en manque un.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Shacklebolt. Bien, je vais le noter. Merci, Potter.

\- De rien, Monsieur.

Il allait quitter le bureau quand Shacklebolt le rappela.

\- Potter, dites-moi ? Est-ce que tout va bien avec Malefoy ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. Tout va parfaitement bien.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? J'ai cru remarquer une certaine tension entre vous ces derniers jours.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important. Juste un différend sur un sujet qui ne concerne pas le travail.

\- Potter… je ne dois pas vous rappeler combien il est fondamental pour des coéquipiers d'être soudés. Il y va de votre sécurité à tous les deux.

\- Je le sais, Monsieur. Et croyez-bien qu'il n'y a aucun problème à ce niveau-là.

Shacklebolt croisa les mains devant lui.

\- Je l'espère bien, dit-il. Car je ne voudrais pas que Malefoy trouve dans votre mésentente, un argument pour nous quitter.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Voyez-vous, Potter, continua le Chef de Aurors, ça m'a pris du temps mais j'ai fini par admettre que Malefoy est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Monsieur ?

\- Malefoy a fait très forte impression à New-York. Et je connais mon homologue, Ashley Connor. Il sera prêt à tout pour le débaucher.

Harry poussa un petit soupir exaspéré.

\- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, au lieu d'envisager ce qui pourrait inciter Malefoy à partir, en l'occurrence, notre petit différend, vous feriez mieux de songer à ce qui pourrait le retenir ici. Comme l'encourager, par exemple. Lui dire qu'il est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments !

\- Potter ! Je ne vous permets pas de…

\- En deux ans, coupa Harry, il n'a pas reçu la moindre récompense pour son mérite. Pas un encouragement. Pas un mot de félicitation. Franchement, à sa place, je serais parti depuis longtemps !

\- POTTER !

Shacklebolt s'était levé. Il fulminait.

-Sortez, Auror Potter, dit-il froidement.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour dans son bureau, Harry était d'une humeur exécrable. Cela n'échappa pas à son collègue.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda prudemment Malefoy.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? répliqua Harry avec acidité.

Malefoy se raidit et sans un mot, retourna à l'étude de son dossier.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry après un temps. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça. Excuse-moi.

Il pensait ne jamais recevoir de réponse quand Malefoy redressa la tête et dit :

\- J'accepte tes excuses.

Puis il se leva.

\- Je vais me chercher un café. Tu en veux un ?

\- Oui, merci, accepta Harry.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco était de retour avec deux tasses fumantes. Il en déposa une sur le bureau de Harry. Le café était exactement comme il l'aimait : avec un nuage de lait et deux sucres.

\- Tu veux en parler ? dit Malefoy en buvant une gorgée du sien qui devait être noir.

\- Je me suis engueulé avec Shacklebolt, dit Harry.

\- A propos d'une affaire ?

\- Non. A propos de la manière dont il traite certaines personnes ici.

Draco comprit immédiatement qu'ils avaient parlé de lui. Il allait répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le défende, mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation entre Potter et lui.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier que tu remettes en cause son management, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Non, en effet, admit Harry, un peu surpris que son collègue ne lui fasse pas une scène.

\- Fais tout de même attention. Il n'y a aucune personne ici qui vaille la peine que tu te mettes le Chef à dos. Pense à ta carrière.

\- Tu te trompes, murmura Harry. Il y a des personnes qui en valent la peine.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il posa sa tasse et se replongea dans son dossier. Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas insister davantage, Harry changea de sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant dans la déposition de Campbell ?

\- Non, et c'est justement ce qui m'interpelle. Je crois que Campbell couvre Rogers mais je ne sais pas comment le prouver.

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense de McLoed !

\- Ils auraient fait le coup tous les trois ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi on tourne en rond depuis le début de cette enquête !

\- Tu as raison, dit Draco. On ferait mieux de tout reprendre depuis le début et de s'intéresser de plus près à Campbell et McLoed.

Harry approuva et se remit à la tâche, heureux de constater qu'au moins pour ce qui concernait le travail, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'après-midi fut plutôt productif. Ils avaient passé en revue tous les éléments de preuve dont ils disposaient jusqu'à présent. Draco les notait sur un grand tableau accroché au mur, en même temps qu'il accrochait les photos des différents suspects.

Il s'agissait d'un vol de bijoux de très grande valeur, qui avait eu lieu un mois auparavant chez une vieille et riche sorcière, laquelle avait été retrouvée dans un placard, ligotée et bâillonnée comme une moldue. Tous les indices laissaient supposer que c'était le jardinier qui avait fait le coup. Mais Harry et Draco n'y croyaient pas. Justement parce qu'il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'indices. Finalement, ils en étaient venus à suspecter le fils de la sorcière, un homme obséquieux qui avaient de terribles dettes de jeu et qui avait peut-être été secondé dans son funeste projet par ses deux beaux-frères.

Il était près de dix-sept heures et ils décidèrent d'en rester là pour la journée. De toute façon, Draco devait partir pour son rendez-vous chez le notaire. Il rangea donc méticuleusement ses affaires.

Quand ce fut fait, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et soupira lentement.

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner ? murmura-t-il sans oser regarder Harry.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que…

\- On y va, Harry ? s'exclama joyeusement Ron en entrant dans le bureau. L'amour n'attend pas et Olivier non plus !

Ron regarda alternativement Harry, assis à son bureau et Malefoy, qui était debout, droit et raide.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aucun, dit Draco en s'avançant pour prendre son manteau et son écharpe suspendus à la patère. A lundi, Potter. Weasley.

Il contourna Ron et sortit du bureau sans rien ajouter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ron.

\- Je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Harry. Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… je t'expliquerai.

\- Mais… et Olivier ?

Harry arracha presque sa veste du porte-manteau pour l'enfiler.

-Honnêtement, Ron… J'en ai absolument rien à faire d'Olivier.

Et il se rua hors du bureau. Il courut jusqu'à la zone de transplanage où Malefoy se trouvait déjà.

-DRACO ! ATTENDS ! cria-t-il.

Draco se retourna au moment où Harry arrivait.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit ce dernier.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de…

\- Tu n'empêches rien du tout, coupa Harry. Je veux venir avec toi.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête et de tendre la main. Harry s'en saisit. L'instant d'après, ils disparaissaient tous les deux dans un craquement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soleil était déjà pratiquement couché à cette heure de la soirée, de sorte que personne ne les vit transplaner à l'abri d'un arbre, en bordure d'un parc. Ils émergèrent de l'obscurité pour rejoindre le trottoir.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry.

\- Holborn, dans le Londres moldu, dit Draco.

Ils traversèrent la rue et grimpèrent les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'un immeuble en briques rouges, à côté de laquelle se trouvait trois boutons de sonnette.

\- 8D, Lincoln's Inn Fields, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, une brique coulissa légèrement, laissant apparaître une quatrième sonnette, indiquant « W. Abernaty, Notaire ». Draco pressa le bouton en cuivre. La porte s'ouvrit en bourdonnant.

A l'intérieur, Draco longea un couloir étroit au bout duquel se trouvait une petite porte, portant une pancarte « Local de maintenance. Défense d'entrer ». Harry le vit traverser le battant, exactement comme on traversait la barrière de la Gare de King's Cross pour se rendre sur le quai 9 ¾.

Il en fit autant et se retrouva dans une pièce carrée, plutôt spacieuse et décorée avec goût. Elle était meublée de confortables banquettes en velours et d'une table basse sur laquelle étaient empilés divers magasines. Sur la gauche, une secrétaire était assise derrière un bureau. Draco se présenta.

\- Mon nom est Draco Malefoy. J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Abernaty à 17h30.

\- Je vais vous annoncer, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton d'un interphone.

Une large porte en chêne s'ouvrit sur un petit sorcier bedonnant et grisonnant, affublé d'impressionnantes rouflaquettes.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il. Entrez, je vous en prie !

Alors que Draco s'avançait vers le notaire pour le saluer, Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait le suivre ou non.

\- Je suis venu accompagné d'un ami, dit Draco. Cela vous gêne s'il entre également ?

\- Pas du tout. Monsieur Potter est le bienvenu.

Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de Harry quand il entendit Draco le présenter comme un ami. Il fit un signe de tête au notaire et lui serra la main à son tour.

Le petit homme les introduisit dans son bureau et les fit asseoir à une longue table en bois brillant.

-Voici les contrats, Monsieur Malefoy. Le promoteur, Monsieur Sorkins les a signés plutôt dans l'après-midi et il m'a remis la preuve du versement des fonds au coffre de mon étude à Gringott's. Sitôt que vous aurez apposé votre signature au bas du parchemin, la vente sera enregistrée et l'argent transféré dans votre coffre.

Le notaire fit glisser vers Draco divers parchemins, ainsi qu'un petit bordereau. Harry put voir qu'il portait le sceau des Gobelins et la mention d'un chiffre : 500.000 gallions. Draco le considéra d'un air dépité, et pour cause : vu la taille du Manoir et les hectares de terrain qui l'entouraient, la propriété valait certainement deux fois plus.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, Monsieur Malefoy, dit Abernaty comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, mais vous savez comme moi que vous n'aurez pas de meilleure offre tant que les gens associeront cette demeure à… Vous-savez-qui.

\- Si c'est le cas, intervint Harry, pourquoi ce Monsieur Sorkins projette d'en faire un hôtel ?

\- Eh bien, dit Abernaty d'un air un peu gêné, je suppose qu'il y a quand même une clientèle qui recherche ce genre de… dépaysement pour quelques jours…

Harry secoua la tête, consterné. Il regarda Draco qui fixait les parchemins avec un regard vide. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il glissa sa main sous la table et attrapa celle de Draco qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Il la serra.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, souffla-t-il. Si c'est trop difficile, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

Il fut étonné de sentir que Draco serrait sa main en retour.

\- Je vais le faire, dit-il. Il le faut.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Il lâcha la main de Harry pour s'emparer d'une plume. De son écriture fine et élégante, il traça sa signature au bas du document. Aussitôt, celui-ci se mit à briller d'une lueur bleutée.

-Voilà qui est fait, Monsieur Malefoy, commenta le notaire. L'acte a été enregistré. Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous rendre à Gringott's.

Draco prit le bordereau qui était désormais libellé à son nom. Il le plia et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Vous avez pris la bonne décision, dit encore Abernaty.

\- Bonne ou mauvaise, je n'avais pas le choix, murmura Draco.

Il se leva et salua le notaire. Harry en fit autant. Tout cela avait pris seulement une dizaine de minutes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A l'extérieur, Draco noua son écharpe autour de son cou pour se protéger du froid et boutonna son long manteau en laine noire.

\- Ça t'ennuie si on marche un peu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, dit Harry.

Tout naturellement, ils prirent la direction du parc, de l'autre côté de la rue. Les mains dans les poches, ils se promenèrent en silence. Harry sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de parler ou de poser des questions.

\- Tu crois qu'on aura un Noël blanc cette année ? demanda soudainement Draco.

\- Il y a peu de chance. On prévoit des températures négatives pour les prochains jours, répondit Harry en répétant ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit.

\- Hm. C'est dommage. Noël est tellement plus agréable sous la neige.

\- Tu trouves aussi ? s'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Absolument ! dit Draco. Quand j'étais petit, au Manoir, le matin de Noël, je…

Il s'interrompit, puis ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Raconte-moi, Draco, souffla doucement Harry. Que faisais-tu ?

\- Avant même d'ouvrir mes cadeaux, j'allais… j'allais jouer dans le parc. Je voulais être le premier à laisser des traces dans la neige fraîche. Et puis, mon père m'aidait à construire un bonhomme de neige. On l'appelait Bertie.

\- Ça devait être un moment formidable.

\- Oui, ça l'était. Je me doute que tu as du mal à imaginer Lucius Malefoy en train de construire un bonhomme de neige avec un enfant, et pourtant… il l'a fait. Avant que… que toute cette merde ne lui monte à la tête… il était vraiment un père exceptionnel.

\- En fait, je n'en doute pas, dit Harry. Car s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que ton père et ta mère t'aimaient énormément.

\- Et voilà comment je les remercie, murmura Draco.

Ses épaules tressautèrent légèrement. Harry le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à son geste, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il. Ça va aller, je te le promets. Je suis sûr que de là où ils sont, tes parents comprennent.

Les pleurs se tarirent quelque peu. Deux bras se refermèrent autour de la taille de Harry. Ils restèrent comme cela un long moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Sans rien dire.

Puis, Draco s'écarta lentement. Avec un certain agacement, il fouilla dans ses poches, sans doute à la recherche d'un mouchoir qu'il ne trouva pas. Harry vint à son secours en lui tendant le sien.

\- Il est propre, crut-il bon de préciser.

\- J'espère bien, répliqua Draco avec hauteur.

Il s'en saisit tout de même et s'essuya les joues et le nez.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre quelque part ? demanda Harry. Je crois qu'un petit remontant ne te ferait pas de tort.

Malefoy hocha positivement la tête.

\- Il y a un pub non loin d'ici, dit-il. A l'angle de Gate Street et de Little Turnstile.

\- Parfait, dit Harry en lui emboitant le pas.

Le pub s'appelait The Ship Tavern. A l'intérieur, du papier peint tissé à la moquette épaisse, en passant par le velours des banquettes, tout était rouge.

\- Dis-moi Malefoy, observa Harry d'un air moqueur, c'est très Gryffondor comme endroit. Trop pour toi à mon avis !

\- Définitivement, dit Draco. Mais on y sert les meilleurs Martini Dry de toute la ville. Alors, je m'en accommode.

Bien qu'on était vendredi soir, le pub n'était pas particulièrement bondé. Ils trouvèrent donc facilement une table libre.

\- Qu'est-ce tu bois ? demanda Draco en ôtant son manteau et en le posant sur le siège libre à côté du sien.

\- Eh bien, essayons le Martini Dry puisque c'est leur spécialité. Tu as de l'argent moldu ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'entrerais dans un pub moldu sans avoir des livres sterling avec moi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le bar pour passer la commande. Harry en profita pour mieux observer les lieux. L'endroit était plutôt cosy avec ses lambris, ses tables en chêne foncé et ses appliques murales en cuivre. Fêtes de fin d'année oblige, des décorations étaient accrochées un peu partout et les enceintes diffusaient des chants de Noël.

Quand Draco revint, il posa sur la table deux verres remplis d'un liquide clair, agrémentés d'une olive verte piquée sur un bâtonnet.

\- A quoi buvons-nous ? demanda Harry en levant son verre.

\- Au prochain Noël blanc ?

\- Bonne idée. Au prochain Noël blanc, répéta-t-il en souriant largement.

Il but une gorgée du cocktail qu'il trouva effectivement délicieux. Draco et lui restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête en tête ailleurs que dans leur bureau et pour autre chose qu'une enquête.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est confus. En un sens, même si ça me fait de la peine, je suis soulagé que ce soit terminé. Alors, oui. Ça ira. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ou demain, mais… un jour, ça ira.

Harry approuva et porta son verre à sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné ta soirée, dit Malefoy à voix basse. Tu devrais être assis en face de ton petit-ami, ce soir. Pas en face de moi.

\- Je suis assis exactement là où j'ai envie d'être.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Olivier va en penser ? demanda-t-il.

\- Peu m'importe. Olivier Dubois n'est pas mon petit-ami. N'en déplaise à Ron.

\- Weasley cherche à te caser avec Dubois ? sourit Draco. Il espère des tickets gratuits pour tous les grands matchs de la League ?

\- C'est bien possible, rigola Harry. Mais je crois qu'il veut surtout que je sois heureux.

\- Tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux.

\- C'est une drôle de réponse, ça, Potter.

Harry ne fit aucun autre commentaire, se contentant de sourire.

\- Et toi ? Tu as trouvé le bon ? Ashley Connor, c'est ça ?

Draco haussa les épaules, les doigts étroitement serrés autour de son verre.

\- C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Il est intelligent, il a de l'humour. Il est beau. Et il baise bien. Que demander de plus ?

\- De l'amour ?

\- Qui se soucie encore de l'amour de nos jours, Potter ? répliqua Draco en souriant tristement, tout en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail.

\- Moi.

\- Evidemment.

Il soupira en reposant son verre.

\- Tu as des projets pour Noël ? demanda-t-il sans transition.

\- Je me suis porté volontaire pour assurer le service de garde la nuit du réveillon.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Draco. Pas de grande fête familiale avec les Weasley ?

\- Pas cette année, non.

Le ton triste et dépité de Harry n'échappa pas à Draco.

-Il y a un problème ?

Harry baissa la tête, partagé sur l'attitude à adopter. C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le révéler à Draco. Pourtant, une part de lui-même avait besoin de le faire, ne fut-ce que pour montrer à Draco qu'il lui faisait confiance.

\- Il y a six mois de cela, commença-t-il, j'ai eu une aventure avec Charlie Weasley qui ne s'est pas bien terminée. Il m'en a beaucoup voulu. Il m'en veut probablement toujours, d'ailleurs.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec le réveillon de Noël ?

\- Il sera là. Et je sais que s'il me voit, ça va mal se passer.

\- Et ton pote Weasley, il en dit quoi ?

\- Il n'est pas au courant. Personne n'est au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre Charlie et moi. Tu es la première et la seule personne à qui j'en parle.

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à cette révélation.

\- Si les Weasley venaient à l'apprendre, continua Harry sombrement, ils m'arracheraient la tête. Ils m'ont peut-être pardonné d'avoir quitté Ginny mais ils ne pardonneraient pas d'avoir blessé un autre des leurs. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être de garde le soir de Noël : pour avoir une bonne excuse de ne pas assister au réveillon chez les Weasley et éviter de me trouver en présence de Charlie.

\- Je ne dirai rien, tu as ma parole.

\- Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Draco, que Harry ne parvint pas à identifier.

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre vous ? demanda Draco.

\- Il voulait qu'on vive ensemble, que je parte m'installer avec lui en Roumanie. Je n'ai pas voulu.

\- Parce que c'était trop tôt ?

\- Parce que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oh… et ce quelqu'un d'autre, où est-il ?

Harry déglutit péniblement, détournant le regard.

-Tu vois, Potter, dit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne m'embarrasse pas de l'amour. C'est une chimère, et rien d'autre.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de baisser les yeux.

\- Ça t'étonnera peut-être mais… oui. A un point que tu pourrais difficilement imaginer.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien. Et il ne se passera jamais rien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ainsi va la vie, Harry.

Draco termina son verre et se leva.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit-il. La journée a été longue.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry se leva à son tour et ils quittèrent le pub. Après ce moment passé au chaud, le froid à l'extérieur leur sembla plus piquant que jamais. Ils ne trainèrent pas pour regagner les abords du parc où ils avaient transplané.

Un groupe de personnes passa à proximité, en parlant et en riant fort. Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner, avant de se faufiler derrière un arbre.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagné, dit Draco. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

\- C'est ce que font les amis, non ? Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il dans un souffle. C'est ce qu'ils font.

Draco sourit et tendit la main. Harry la serra en souriant également.

Si l'amitié était tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir de Draco, alors il la prenait sans hésiter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°

 **La veille de Noël**

Le soir du 24 décembre, Harry sortit de chez lui le sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir bien profité de sa journée.

Il s'était octroyé une grasse matinée, avant de s'offrir un brunch copieux au Bronté, un café sur le Strand, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Puis, il avait flâné dans la ville, se délectant de l'ambiance festive et fébrile qui régnait un peu partout. A Covent Garden d'abord, où il s'était promené au marché couvert, admirant les somptueuses décorations de Noël. A Leicester Square ensuite, où il avait acheté des marrons chauds à un vendeur ambulant. Il les avait mangés tout en écoutant une petite chorale amateur chanter des classiques comme _We wish you a merry Christmas_ ou _The Good King Wenceslas._ Il avait continué son chemin en direction de Regent Street. Le temps d'y arriver, le soir était tombé et il avait pu profiter de la splendeur des illuminations de rue sur New Bond Street et Oxford Street.

Il était maintenant un peu plus de 19 heures 30 et il était temps de rejoindre le Ministère.

Harry cala fermement contre lui le sac de provisions que Molly Weasley avait préparées en perspective de la soirée et de la nuit. Il y avait des sandwiches à la dinde, des tranches de rôti et une salade de pommes de terre. Nul doute que les autres Aurors et les officiers de la brigade de police magique auraient également apporté l'un ou l'autre plat et que leur repas de Noël serait finalement très agréable.

Arrivé au coin d'une ruelle sombre à quelques pas de son immeuble, Harry s'y faufila et disparut dans un craquement.

Lorsqu'il réapparut dans le grand hall du Ministère, pourtant désert à cette heure de la soirée, il trouva le moyen de percuter la seule personne qui le traversait à ce moment-là.

Le choc fut brutal et un peu douloureux.

\- Bon sang Potter ! Fais un peu attention ! s'exclama une voix courroucée.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry en tentant de retrouver son équilibre. Vraiment, je… Malefoy ?

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda Harry. Tu rentres seulement chez toi ?

\- Je ne rentres pas, Potter. J'arrive.

\- Tu arrives ? Mais…

\- J'assures le service de nuit. Hopkins est malade. Je le remplace.

\- Oh… alors, ça veut dire que…

\- On va faire équipe tous les deux. A moins que tu ne préfères quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Harry avec force. Je veux dire… hm… on a l'habitude de travailler ensemble, et ça marche bien… alors, pourquoi changer ?

Draco lui répondit par un doux sourire et Harry en fut un peu déstabilisé. Il se perdit un moment dans la contemplation des yeux gris, dans lesquels se reflétaient les lumières scintillantes de l'immense arbre de Noël qui trônait en plein milieu du hall.

\- On y va ? demanda Draco, comme Harry ne bougeait pas.

\- Heu… oui… Oui, on y va, dit Harry en prenant la direction des ascenseurs.

Arrivés au niveau 2, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle de réunion, transformée en salle de fête pour l'occasion. Une longue table poussée contre un mur faisait office de buffet. Harry y disposa ses plats parmi d'autres victuailles appétissantes. Draco en fit autant, déposant sur la table un large plateau de petits gâteaux au chocolat.

\- Par Merlin, souffla Harry, ce sont les mêmes que ceux que tu as apporté pour ton anniversaire ?

\- En effet. Brownies chocolat, caramel au beurre salé, noix et amandes.

Harry en salivait à l'avance. Ces gâteaux étaient absolument délicieux.

-Génial ! dit une voix derrière eux. Malefoy a ramené ses supers brownies !

Scott Tyler et Anthony Goldstein, deux autres Aurors s'approchèrent et lorgnèrent le plat avec gourmandise.

\- Essayez d'en laisser pour les autres, gronda Harry qui craignait déjà de ne pas pouvoir en goûter un.

\- Allons, Potter, murmura Draco. C'est Noël, il faut savoir partager.

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Allez viens, rigola Draco. Allons nous préparer. Le briefing va commencer. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne soit pas en retard.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt, dit Goldstein. Déjà que Peterson ne nous supporte pas, on ne va pas lui donner une occasion de nous tomber dessus.

\- Quel emmerdeur celui-là, renchérit Tyler. Franchement, pour qui il se prend…

Harry et Draco quittèrent la salle de réunion pour se rendre aux vestiaires, enfiler leur tenue d'intervention : une robe bordeaux portant le sigle du département de la Justice Magique, un M posé sur les deux plateaux d'une balance.

Harry ouvrit l'armoire métallique à son nom et y suspendit sa veste. Il prit le holster à baguette qu'il attacha à sa cuisse droite et enfila sa robe. La version « hiver » était fort heureusement en laine doublée d'un sort de chaleur, tout comme les mitaines qui l'assortissaient.

\- Tu comptes mettre une écharpe ? demanda Harry, hésitant à prendre la sienne.

\- Elle va m'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. Je vais me contenter du sort de chaleur.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et referma son casier. Il se retourna et vit Draco qui lui tendait un petit sac en papier, joliment enrubanné.

-Au cas où les autres ne t'en laisseraient pas, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Une petite réserve personnelle.

Intrigué, Harry s'empara du sac et l'ouvrit avec précaution pour y découvrir une dizaine de brownies soigneusement empilés.

Il releva la tête.

\- Ils… ils sont… rien que pour moi ? demanda-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Rien que pour toi, confirma Draco. Joyeux Noël, Harry.

D'une main libre, il attrapa Draco par l'épaule et le serra contre lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son cou. Ça me fait plaisir, tu n'as pas idée…

\- Ce sont juste des gâteaux au chocolat, tu sais…

\- Non, non, non… ce ne sont les meilleurs gâteaux au chocolat du _monde_ , dit Harry en s'écartant. Sérieusement Draco… je tuerais pour un de ces brownies.

\- Alors, j'ai bien fait de t'en apporter. Cela fera un homicide de moins cette nuit.

Harry rigola avant de se rendre compte que lui, avait les mains vides.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco… Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi mais je comptais te l'envoyer par hibou demain. Si j'avais su que je te verrais ce soir, je l'aurais pris avec moi.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. J'attendrai ton hibou avec impatience, demain.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix douce, un peu basse, qui fit courir des frissons sur toute l'épine dorsale de Harry. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Hé les mecs ! dit Goldstein en faisant irruption dans le local. Vous venez ? Peterson est déjà dans la salle de briefing.

-Oui, on arrive, dit Draco en se ressaisissant et en glissant sa baguette dans son holster, avant de suivre Anthony hors des vestiaires.

Harry se dépêcha de ranger son paquet de brownies dans son casier et de sortir à son tour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Bien ! dit Peterson d'une voix forte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude d'assurer les services de nuit, voici les consignes. Ouvrez bien vos oreilles car je ne me répéterai pas !

Socrate Peterson était le Chef de la Brigade de Police Magique. C'était un homme robuste, d'une cinquantaine d'années, dévoué corps et âme à son métier. Depuis toujours, il entretenait la rivalité entre ses hommes et les Aurors qu'il jugeait prétentieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Il veillait toujours à devoir collaborer le moins possible avec eux, excepté deux fois par an, lors des nuits de Noël et du Nouvel An, où, en raison des vacances, la Brigade était obligée de faire appel à la bonne volonté des Aurors pour pallier le manque d'effectifs.

Devant lui se tenaient dix hommes, six officiers de la Brigade, reconnaissables à leurs robes bleu foncé et leurs brassards étoilés, et quatre aurors.

-Les Officiers Taylor et Andreotti seront de patrouille. Les quatre autres équipes interviendront à tour de rôle en fonction des appels. Equipe une : les aurors Tyler et Goldstein. Equipe deux : les officiers Perkins et Suresh. Equipe trois : les officiers Alvarez et Wayne. Equipe quatre : les aurors Potter et Malefoy.

Peterson se tourna vers les aurors qu'il toisa en relevant le menton.

-Messieurs, vous serez amenés à intervenir sur tout ce qui fait le quotidien de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Ce soir, pas question de vous hausser du col en chassant des mages noirs ou des meurtriers en série. Ce soir, vous serez au contact de la réalité de terrain : les vols, les agressions, les disputes familiales, les accidents. J'attends de vous que vous traitiez ces affaires avec la même considération que celles qui sont habituellement les vôtres.

\- Il n'a jamais été question d'agir autrement, Monsieur, dit Draco froidement. Nous sommes des professionnels autant que vous et vos hommes.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que nous verrons, Auror Malefoy, répliqua Peterson.

Puis reportant son attention sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes :

\- A l'issue de chaque intervention, sauf si vous êtes appelés ailleurs, chaque équipe est tenue de revenir ici afin de rédiger son rapport. En quittant cette pièce, que chacun prenne l'émetteur de transmission magique qui lui a été attribué. Je sais que les aurors ont encore l'habitude de communiquer au moyen d'un patronus, mais dans la Brigade, nous utilisons les émetteurs. C'est par ce canal que vous recevrez les ordres de mission. L'équipe de patrouille peut y aller. Les autres, vous attendez les appels. Messieurs, conclut Peterson en inclinant la tête.

Il disparut dans son bureau, tandis que les officiers et les aurors se dispersaient, la plupart pour regagner la salle de réunion où les attendait le buffet.

-Profitons-en avant que les appels ne commencent à pleuvoir, dit un officier en prenant un sandwich à la dinde.

Harry le reconnut comme étant le nommé Perkins.

\- La nuit du réveillon est souvent chargée ? demanda-t-il en se servant à son tour.

\- Hm, ches chandwiches sont délichieux, dit Perkins, la bouche pleine. Tout dépend, reprit-il à destination de Harry. Parfois, on a une paix royale, parfois, on ne ch'arrête pas deux minutes.

\- C'est pire au Nouvel An, dit l'officier d'origine indienne. A cause de l'alcool et des sorties. A Noël, les gens restent chez eux et ils…

Les émetteurs se mirent à grésiller et une voix annonça :

\- _Vol à l'étalage signalé à la librairie Fleury et Bott, sur le Chemin de Traverse_.

\- Et voilà, ça commence, soupira l'officier Suresh.

\- Eh bien, il semble que ce soit pour nous, dit Anthony Goldstein à son coéquipier. Equipe une, nous nous rendons sur place, indiqua-t-il par l'émetteur.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les équipes deux et trois soient à leur tour appelées à intervenir sur une bagarre dans un pub à Bristol et un vol à la baguette à Cardiff.

\- Nous voilà seuls, commenta Draco en se servant un verre de jus d'airelles. Tu en veux un ?

\- Volontiers.

Il remplit deux verres et en tendit un à Harry.

\- Tu n'avais pas de projets pour ce soir ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Draco. Théo et Pansy sont en voyages de noces, et comme tu t'en doutes, Blaise est chez les Weasley en compagnie de ton ex-fiancée. Ça ne me laisse plus grand monde avec qui fêter Noël.

\- Ça veut dire que… si Hopkins n'était pas tombé malade, tu… tu aurais été seul pour Noël ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! rigola Draco. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un drame !

\- Mais… et ton petit-ami… Ashley Connor… tu ne voulais pas passer les fêtes avec lui ?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer un point sur le mur face à lui.

\- Ashley et moi, on…

\- _Agression en cours au numéro un, Daffodil Crescent, à Budly Babberton. Des coups de feu ont été entendus. Individu potentiellement dangereux et muni d'une arme moldue. L'appel provient de la maison voisine._

\- Cette fois, c'est pour nous, dit Draco. Equipe quatre, bien reçu. Nous y allons.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Draco avaient transplané à quelques mètres du lieu de l'agression. Il s'agissait d'une petite maison, entourée d'un jardin joliment entretenu. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient en effet entendre des bruits de lutte et des gens qui criaient.

Ils s'approchèrent rapidement de l'habitation et tentèrent d'apercevoir quelque chose par les fenêtres. Malheureusement celles-ci étaient occultées par d'épaisses tentures qui laissaient seulement filtrer des flashs lumineux.

-Tu vois ces lumières ? murmura Draco. Je penche plutôt pour des sorts que des armes à feu.

\- TU N'AURAIS PAS DU FAIRE CA ! TU VAS LE PAYER ! cria la voix à l'intérieur.

\- On ferait mieux de faire cesser ça tout de suite, dit Harry.

Ils coururent vers la porte.

\- NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! JE T'EN PRIE !

\- TU VAS MOURIR !

Au moment où Harry allait lancer un _alohomora_ , des coups de feu retentirent. Une femme cria.

Harry se sentit projeté sur le côté et se retrouva couché dans le gazon, face contre terre, un poids le recouvrant presque entièrement. Il prit peur en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du corps de Draco.

Draco qui s'était jeté sur lui au moment où les coups de feu avaient été tirés.

\- Draco, murmura-t-il. Draco, tu… tu es blessé ?

\- Non, ça va. Et toi ?

\- Je n'ai rien.

Draco se releva et aida Harry à en faire autant. Ils s'accroupirent contre le mur. A l'intérieur de la maison, on entendait toujours des bruits de lutte et des voix qui criaient.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui lança un _bombarda maxima_ sur la porte d'entrée, accompagné d'un sort de fumigation, destiné à désorienter les assaillants.

\- AURORS ! cria-t-il en entrant. LACHEZ VOS ARMES IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- TU VAS LE PAYER SALE TRAITE !

\- J'AI DIT LACHEZ VOS ARMES !

\- NE NOUS FAITES PAS DE MAL !

\- VA EN ENFER !

\- NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ARMES !

Les cris et les coups de feu retentirent de plus belle.

Draco et Harry se couchèrent à terre, essayant de savoir d'où ils venaient. Puis ils entendirent de la musique, et ils comprirent. Le bruit et les flashs lumineux provenaient d'une large boîte, plate et rectangulaire, posée au fond de la pièce.

Un écran de télévision.

Harry contourna l'appareil et d'un geste sec, retira la prise. Aussitôt, le calme régna dans le petit salon.

Draco fit en sorte de dissiper la fumée. Il aperçut alors, recroquevillés au fond de leur divan, les mains en l'air, un homme et une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, absolument terrifiés.

\- Auror Malefoy, se présenta-t-il. Et voici l'Auror Potter. Nous avons été appelés par vos voisins car ils ont entendu des coups de feu et pensaient que vous étiez agressés. Il semble qu'il n'en est rien.

\- Je… nous… c'est notre petit-fils qui nous a acheté ce… cet engin, expliqua l'homme. Il a le même chez lui et ma femme trouvait cela très divertissant.

\- C'est vrai, dit la dame. C'est vraiment une belle invention même si elle fait parfois beaucoup de bruit…

\- Vous pouvez régler le son avec ceci, Madame, intervint Harry en brandissant la télécommande.

\- Oh, tu vois Roger, je te l'avais bien dit que cette boîte devait servir à quelque chose ! s'énerva la femme.

Le nommé Roger maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe.

\- Bien, puisqu'il semble que ce soit une fausse alerte, continua Harry, nous allons vous laisser. Mais à l'avenir, soyez attentifs à régler le son, pour ne pas déranger vos voisins… et nous par la même occasion.

\- Une minute, Potter, dit Draco.

Il s'approcha du téléviseur pour examiner les branchements.

\- Vous habitez un quartier sorcier, observa-t-il. Comment se fait-il que vous parveniez à faire fonctionner un appareil moldu puisque vous n'êtes pas raccordés au réseau électrique moldu ?

\- C'est à dire que… c'est mon petit-fils qui a branché les fils, expliqua la femme. Il a dit que ça ne poserait pas de problème.

\- Où a-t-il branché les fils ? demanda Harry.

L'homme et la femme échangèrent un regard angoissé.

\- Répondez, exigea Draco.

\- Sur une borne électrique, admit l'homme. Elle est située à dix mètres à peine, dans la partie moldue du village.

\- Donc, vous volez l'électricité des moldus, dit Draco.

Le couple ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher piteusement la tête.

\- Il n'est pas interdit aux sorciers d'utiliser l'électricité, expliqua Harry. Mais vous devez avoir une installation en bonne et due forme, et payer votre consommation.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, dit la femme. Mais comment faire ? Nous n'avons pas d'argent moldu…

\- Il y a un bureau au Ministère qui gère ce genre de choses, dit Draco. Exactement comme pour la consommation d'eau. Nous demanderons qu'un technicien passe vous voir après les fêtes. Il vous expliquera tout.

\- Alors… nous n'aurons pas d'ennui ? demanda l'homme.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois, marmonna Draco.

\- Merci ! Merci Monsieur !

\- Mais d'ici là, vous n'utilisez plus le téléviseur d'ici là, c'est compris ? insista Harry.

\- Oui, oui ! Parfaitement !

Harry et Draco se consultèrent silencieusement. Leur intervention était terminée.

\- Bonne soirée, dit Harry. Et joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Monsieur Potter, dit le couple.

Les deux aurors sortirent. Draco veilla à lancer un _reparo_ sur la porte qu'il avait faite exploser pour entrer.

\- Et voilà, dit-il en rangeant sa baguette. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Tu t'es jeté sur moi, dit Harry d'une voix basse.

Comme Draco ne disait rien, il répéta :

\- Quand tu as entendu les coups de feu, tu t'es jeté sur moi.

\- Oui.

\- Si ç'avait été de vrais coups de feu, tu aurais pu être blessé. Ou même pire…

\- Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends que je dise… Ce n'est pas la première fois que…

\- C'est la première fois, Draco. Depuis deux ans qu'on travaille ensemble, on a déjà vécu des tas de situations compliquées et délicates. On s'est venu en aide mutuellement, mais aucun de nous deux n'a jamais été en danger de mort. C'est la première fois. Et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Au péril de la tienne.

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux.

\- Par Merlin, tu aurais pu mourir, souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, eh bien je suis vivant, répondit Draco avec agacement. Mais je ne crois pas que je le resterai longtemps si on reste ici à se geler les miches ! Allez viens, rentrons au Ministère remplir ce fichu rapport.

\- _Equipe quatre, ici équipe une, vous me recevez ?_

\- On voit reçoit équipe une, dit Draco.

\- _Vous pouvez nous remplacer sur une intervention ? On est censé y aller mais on est coincé à Luton pour une bagarre générale dans un pub. On en a encore au moins cinq témoins à entendre._

\- Pas de problème. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- _Collision entre le Magicobus et un autre véhicule. A Tinworth, sur la place principale. Les conducteurs en sont venus aux mains._

\- Bien reçu. Nous y allons tout de suite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Draco débarquèrent à Tinworth en plein chaos.

Le Magicobus se trouvait au milieu de la place du village, tandis qu'une Simca 1501 break était encastrée dans une des fenêtres de l'impériale. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de deux hommes qui se battaient à même le sol.

-ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! cria Harry en empoignant un des protagonistes par le col de sa veste, un homme aux cheveux blancs hirsutes et aux épaisses lunettes qu'il reconnut comme étant Ernie Danlmur, le chauffeur habituel du Magicobus.

Draco se chargea de l'autre homme.

-Vous ne bougez plus ou je vous jette un sort ! C'est compris ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent avec reluctance.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ? demanda Draco en regardant autour de lui.

\- Stan, dit Ernie. Stan Rocade.

\- Où est-il ? Il est gravement blessé ?

\- Il est rentré chez lui. Il s'est coincé les cheveux dans la porte.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait rien. Comment l'accident a-t-il pu provoquer ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas suite à l'accident, expliqua Ernie. C'est arrivé il y a une heure, lors du précédent arrêt, à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce qu'il y a eu de _vrais_ blessés dans la collision ?

Comme personne ne se manifestait, il supposa que non et reporta son attention sur les conducteurs.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Cet énergumène a surgi de nulle part ! s'énerva Ernie.

\- C'est faux ! J'avais la priorité de gauche ! s'emporta l'autre conducteur.

\- N'importe quoi ! Vous…

\- STOP ! cria Harry. Permis de conduire et papiers des véhicules !

\- Mais Monsieur Potter, plaida Ernie, vous savez qui je suis… Je…

\- Permis de conduire et papiers du véhicule ! répéta Harry.

Les deux hommes ronchonnèrent mais obtempérèrent tout de même. Le conducteur de la Simca dut lancer un _accio_ pour récupérer les papiers dans la boîte à gants, désormais inaccessible, de son véhicule.

Harry et Draco les examinèrent avec attention.

\- Ernie, le contrôle technique du Magicobus est périmé depuis… 1973 ?! s'étrangla Harry.

\- Bah, il est fiable ce bus !

\- Ernie ? reprit Harry avec méfiance. Est-ce que vous avez bu de l'alcool ?

\- Ben… juste un p'tit verre…

\- Petit comment ? demanda Draco.

Comme Ernie ne répondait pas, Draco sortit une fiole de l'intérieur de sa robe.

-Buvez !

Ernie obtempéra en ronchonnant. Aussitôt, une fumée violette sortit par son nez.

-Vous êtes en état d'imprégnation alcoolique, constata-t-il. Deux fois la limite autorisée au vu de la couleur.

\- AAH ! JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT ! éructa l'autre conducteur. J'étais en priorité et il ne m'a pas vu car il est bourré !

\- Vu la hauteur de l'impact, dit Draco, je suppose que c'est une voiture volante.

\- Oui ! dit fièrement l'automobiliste. Une pure merveille ! Et ce demeuré me l'a complètement bousillée !

\- Votre véhicule a-t-il été agréé par le Département des Transports Magiques ?

\- Heu… c'est-à-dire que…

\- Oui ou non ?

L'homme fit non de la tête.

\- Il est interdit de conduire un véhicule moldu magiquement modifié sans une autorisation du Département des Transports Magiques, dit Draco de son ton le plus professionnel. Je vais devoir saisir cette voiture afin qu'elle soit emmenée au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu et remise dans son état d'origine.

\- Quoi ? Noooon ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Bien sûr que si.

Ernie se mit à rire en se frappant la cuisse.

\- HEHE ! Bien fait pour toi ! Chauffeur du dimanche !

\- Quant à vous, Ernie, dit Harry, je vous retire votre permis pour conduite en état d'ivresse.

\- Quoi ? Mais… mais qui va conduire le bus ? Les gens comptent sur moi !

\- La compagnie a d'autres conducteurs, non ? Et puis de toute façon, le bus a besoin d'être réparé. Pas de discussion, Ernie. Vous êtes d'autant plus en tort que vous auriez pu prendre une potion de dégrisement.

Le temps que deux dépanneuses magiques arrivent sur place pour enlever les véhicules, de prendre les déclarations des deux conducteurs et des témoins, et de disperser les curieux, il fallut encore à Harry et Draco une bonne heure pour terminer l'intervention.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à regagner le Ministère, ils furent à nouveau appelés par le dispatching. Une bagarre au Chaudron Baveur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Je croyais que les gens restaient chez eux à Noël, râla Draco alors qu'ils arrivaient sur place. C'est au moins la cinquième bagarre de café de la soirée.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donne au réveillon de Nouvel An, soupira Harry.

Ils étaient à peine entrés dans le pub qu'ils furent assaillis par Tom, le barman.

\- Ah Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-il, la panique dans la voix.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Tom ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est cet homme, là-bas ! dit le barman en montrant du doigt un sorcier plutôt costaud et qui semblait passablement éméché. Il est complètement ivre ! Il a déjà frappé deux clients et maintenant, il s'est installé au bar et refuse de s'en aller.

\- Où sont les clients qu'il a frappés ? intervint Draco.

\- A Ste Mangouste.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard entendu. Vu la stature du type et son état d'ivresse, ils devaient être prudents.

\- Monsieur, dit poliment Harry en s'approchant, baguette à la main, le long du corps. Je suis l'Auror Potter et voici l'Auror Malefoy. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous lever et quitter ce pub sans faire d'histoire.

\- Sinon quoi ? grogna l'ivrogne. J'en ai rien à foutre de c'que tu racontes… J'suis bien où j'suis. Alors, allez vous faire foutre, Aurors de mes deux…

\- Monsieur, ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force, reprit Harry.

\- AH ! s'exclama l'homme. Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Tu crois que parc'que t'as buté l'autre… là… tu-sais-qui… tu peux m'donner des ordres ? Rien à foutre !

\- Bon, ça suffit, dit Draco en perdant patience.

Il attrapa l'homme par le bras dans le but de le faire descendre de son tabouret.

-AAAH ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! hurla l'ivrogne en se dégageant d'un coup. SALE MANGEMORT !

Il voulut frapper Draco mais celui-ci l'esquiva, le tenant en joue avec sa baguette.

-Un geste de plus et je vous jette un sort d'immobilisation, menaça-t-il.

L'homme cracha par terre, aux pieds de Draco. Il tremblait d'une rage à peine contenue.

\- Si tu crois qu'on a oublié qui t'es, sale petite merde, siffla-t-il. On prend vraiment n'importe qui chez les aurors, même la vermine. T'as sucé qui pour pouvoir te pavaner avec ton uniforme, hein ?

\- Ça suffit, dit Harry. Reculez !

\- T'es qu'une merde, continua l'ivrogne. T'aurais dû pourrir à Azkaban comme ton ordure de père… ou mieux… crever égorgé comme ta salope de mère ! Elle ne méritait pas mieux !

Au bord de la rupture, Draco allait se jeter sur l'homme mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il y eut une explosion de magie qui souffla les verres et les bouteilles dans un rayon de trois mètres. Le patron et les clients du bar s'étaient reculés le plus loin possible de la scène. Certains se cachaient même derrière les tables.

L'ivrogne se retrouva propulsé contre mur avec une telle violence que le plâtras s'effrita. Harry le maintenait d'une seule main, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

-Tu ne parles plus jamais de lui comme ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix atrocement calme et froide. Tu entends ?

L'homme semblait avoir dessoûlé d'un coup. Il était blême et ses yeux irradiait la peur à l'état pur.

\- Je… je…

\- Tu m'entends ? siffla Harry.

Comme l'homme ne répondait pas, Harry enfonça sa baguette encore plus fort contre son cou, le faisant couiner de douleur.

-Tu m'entends ? répéta-t-il.

L'homme hocha frénétiquement la tête. Harry relâcha sa prise. Il fit un signe à Draco. Celui-ci fit un geste de sa baguette. Aussitôt, les bras de l'homme se tendirent derrière lui et des menottes magiques s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour coups et blessures volontaires, rébellion et insultes à un auror dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, dit Harry.

Il le poussa devant lui pour l'enjoindre d'avancer.

\- Je vais le ramener au Ministère pour qu'il soit placé en cellule, dit-il à Draco. Ça ira si je te laisse terminer ?

\- Ouais, dit Draco.

\- Contente-toi de prendre l'identité des témoins. On les convoquera plus tard pour qu'ils soient entendus.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, sous l'œil inquiet de Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour au Ministère, Draco alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée au cours de la soirée, et surtout de ces dernières heures, le submergea d'un coup et il se mit à pleurer.

Comment cette ordure avait-il osé lui parler de sa mère ?

Quelques jours à peine après la fin de son procès, à l'issue duquel elle avait été innocentée grâce au témoignage de Harry, Narcissa Malefoy avait été agressée au beau milieu de la foule, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un sorcier armé d'un couteau l'avait attrapée par derrière et l'avait égorgée, à la façon moldue. Tout avait été si vite que personne n'avait rien pu faire. L'homme était resté sur place, riant comme un dément. Il s'était laissé emmener par les aurors sans protester, revendiquant son geste haut et fort. L'agresseur purgeait toujours sa peine à Azkaban, dans la cellule voisine de celle qu'avait occupée Lucius Malefoy avant qu'il ne meure à son tour, emporté par une infection pulmonaire.

En l'espace de trois mois, Draco avait perdu ses deux parents. Son père, en raison de la négligence des gardiens d'Azkaban qui n'avaient pas jugé utile de le faire soigner. Sa mère, à cause du geste irrémédiable d'un déséquilibré.

Son cœur se déchira au souvenir de sa dépouille qu'il avait été tenu d'identifier et qui lui avait été présentée, sans aucun égard, sans aucune précaution.

Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, de ne plus jamais se montrer faible. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pas quand il s'agissait de sa mère.

Après quelques minutes, il finit par se sentir un peu plus calme et sortir de la cabine de toilette. Il releva la tête et vit Harry qui était appuyé contre un lavabo.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Il ouvrit les robinets et passa de l'eau sur son visage.

-C'est toujours ici que tu viens quand tu ne veux pas qu'on te voie quand… tu ne vas pas bien, dit Harry.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de démentir le fait qu'il avait pleuré. Ses yeux rougis parlaient pour lui. Sans un mot, il s'essuya le visage.

-L'homme qu'on a arrêté s'appelle Barney Crivey, dit Harry d'un ton égal. C'était le père de Colin, un Gryffondor de l'année de Ginny. Il est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

Comme Draco ne disait rien, Harry continua :

\- Il… Il n'a pas surmonté la mort de son fils aîné. Il en veut à tout le monde. A tous ceux qui ont survécu. A moi, parce que j'aurais dû le sauver. A toi, parce que tu es…

\- Un mangemort.

\- Le fils de Lucius Malefoy, corrigea Harry.

Draco ricana, de la même façon méprisante qu'il le faisait à Poudlard. D'un coup sec, il retroussa sa manche gauche.

-Tu vois ça, Potter ? dit-il en exhibant son avant-bras sous les yeux de Harry.

La Marque des Ténèbres y était toujours tatouée. Elle avait considérablement pâli, mais elle était toujours là.

-Ça, ça fait de moi un mangemort, siffla Draco. Et c'est tout ce que les gens retiendront jamais.

Harry soupira et posa sa main sur la marque, abaissant le bras de Draco.

-Tu te trompes, dit-il. Cette marque ne te définit pas. Et certainement pas à mes yeux.

Draco jeta à Harry un regard exaspéré, tout en rabaissant sa manche.

\- Je vais me rendre à Ste Mangouste pour récolter le témoignage des deux clients qui ont été blessé dans l'altercation avec Crivey.

\- Nous irons plus tard, objecta Harry. Je viens de croiser Peterson. Nous avons droit à une demi-heure de pause.

\- Ils auront sûrement quitté l'hôpital d'ici là.

\- Peu importe. Ordre de Peterson. On fait une pause.

\- Les autres équipes sont là également ?

\- Non. Elles sont déjà reparties. Et elles ont littéralement pillé le buffet… Et comme je l'avais prédit, il ne reste plus un seul brownie, râla Harry.

\- Eh bien, heureusement que tu as ta réserve personnelle, répondit Draco, qui consentit à sourire.

\- Tu la partages avec moi ? Je connais un super endroit où nous pouvons nous installer.

Intrigué, Draco suivit Harry au travers des couloirs jusqu'à parvenir devant ce qui semblait être une porte dérobée. Harry l'ouvrit et invita Draco à le précéder.

\- Ça alors ! s'extasia Draco. On est où ici ?

\- J'ai découvert cet endroit il y a quelques semaines, totalement par hasard, dit Harry en refermant la porte. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui l'a créé ni à quoi il sert.

Il s'agissait d'un petit jardin. Il y avait un banc, une pelouse, quelques buissons fleuris, et un grand arbre dont les feuilles bruissaient doucement sous la brise. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuage.

\- Tu crois que ça fonctionne comme la salle sur demande à Poudlard ? demanda Draco.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit Harry. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours trouvé ce jardin.

\- On va voir…

Draco ferma les yeux et se concentra.

-Par Merlin, Draco, souffla Harry. C'est magnifique.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le jardin d'été s'était transformé en féérie de l'hiver. La pelouse était couverte de neige. A la place de l'arbre, se trouvait un sapin dans lequel scintillaient des milliers de points lumineux. La nuit était claire et des flocons de neige tombaient doucement.

-On l'aura eu notre Noël blanc, sourit Draco.

Ils prirent place sur le banc. Harry déposa le paquet de brownies entre eux deux et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe deux petites bouteilles en verre remplie d'un liquide blanc cassé.

\- Lait de poule, dit Harry d'un ton de conspirateur. Soumis à un sort de conservation pour le garder chaud.

\- Excellent ! murmura Draco. Pas de Noël réussi sans lait de poule !

\- Je suis bien d'accord !

Ils trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée et de prendre chacun un brownie. Harry savoura le sien avec un bonheur proche de l'extase.

\- Si tu ne veux pas être condamné à m'en offrir à toutes les fêtes du calendrier, dit-il en prenant un deuxième, tu as intérêt à me dire où tu les achètes.

\- Pas de problème. 15, Bloomsbury Street.

\- Bloomsbury Street ? Mais ton appartement n'est pas…

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui…

\- Oui, confirma Draco. C'est moi qui les ai faits. C'est la recette de ma mère. Elle m'en faisait tout le temps quand j'étais petit. Et elle a continué à m'en envoyer quand j'étais à Poudlard.

Il soupira. Son regard se perdit au loin dans le ciel étoilé.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Crivey, dit Harry. Quelle que soit sa douleur, il n'avait le droit de te parler comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et ce ne sera pas la dernière, dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant du calme du jardin magique.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu devenir auror, murmura Draco après un temps. Pour leur montrer que je n'étais pas ce qu'ils croyaient, que je n'étais pas mon père. Je voulais leur montrer que j'étais capable de faire de bonnes choses. Pour ça, j'ai encaissé chaque insulte, chaque brimade. Je me suis relevé à chaque fois qu'on m'a mis à terre, tout ça pour parvenir à porter cette robe.

Il eut un petit rire amer.

\- Parfois, il m'arrive de croire que j'y suis arrivé. Que tous mes efforts ont servi à quelque chose.

\- C'est le cas, Draco !

\- Non, Harry, dit-il en secouant doucement la tête. La réalité, c'est qu'à part toi, tout le monde se méfie de moi. Ils ne me font pas confiance. Ils guettent la moindre erreur, le moindre faux pas. Peu importe la qualité de mon travail, peu importe mes efforts, je serai toujours un ex-mangemort à leurs yeux. Quoi que je fasse, ça ne changera jamais.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux partir à New-York ? demanda Harry, d'un ton détaché.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Comment es-tu courant ? souffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Dis-moi seulement si c'est vrai.

Draco se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

\- C'est drôle, dit-il en riant à peine. Quand j'avais 15 ans, j'étais obnubilé par la gloire, la reconnaissance, la célébrité. Je t'enviais toutes ces choses dont toi tu ne voulais pas, alors que moi, j'aurais tout donné pour les avoir. Et maintenant que j'aspire à l'anonymat le plus complet, on me le refuse.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu es anonyme de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ? Les américains ont entendu parler de notre guerre…

\- Oui, mais ils s'en fichent totalement. Pour eux, je suis un riche sorcier anglais, distingué, qui parle avec un accent et connaît les bonnes manières.

\- En d'autres termes, tu es une attraction ? C'est ça qu'il voit en toi, ton… Ashley ? jeta Harry avec une vindicte non dissimulée.

\- Je ne pense pas que ma relation avec Ashley te concerne.

Harry eut une exclamation méprisante. Enervé, il se leva et s'éloigna du banc, les bras étroitement croisés sur son torse.

\- Tu fuis, dit-il soudainement.

\- Je te demande pardon ? répliqua Draco en se levant à son tour.

Dans la pièce, le décor magique se mit à trembloter, comme s'il réagissait à l'humeur ambiante.

-Tu fuis, répéta Harry en se retournant vers Draco. Tu préfères partir à New-York que de les affronter tous autant qu'ils sont ! Tu renonces !

Draco le considéra froidement.

\- Peut-être bien, dit-il. Peut-être bien que j'en ai assez de me battre. Peut-être bien que je suis fatigué de tout ça. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me juger pour ça !

\- Tu commets une erreur, Draco ! Tu dis que tout le monde se méfie de toi, mais c'est faux ! Quand Hermione a été harcelée par un de ses patients, vers qui Ron s'est-il tourné sachant que je ne pourrai m'occuper de ce dossier ? Vers toi ! Il aurait pu aller chez n'importe lequel de nos collègues, mais c'est à toi qu'il l'a demandé ! Et Kinglsey ? Quand le MACUSA a demandé que la Grande-Bretagne collabore avec eux pour coincer Sam Ripley, c'est ton nom qu'il a proposé. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de toi et de ton sens de la diplomatie !

Harry soupira.

-Draco… si ce que tu cherches, c'est l'approbation générale, je crains que tu ne la trouves jamais. Ni ici, ni à New-York. Il y aura toujours des gens pour te critiquer, pour se souvenir de qui était ton père et pour faire des amalgames foireux…

Draco se passa la main sur le visage, soudain très las. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il était fatigué de se battre. Contre tous ceux qui ne l'approuvaient pas. Mais surtout contre lui-même.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Harry, sans transition.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ashley Connor. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation. Ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Si, ça en a ! s'écria Harry. Parce que si tu me dis que tu l'aimes, que tu as trouvé l'homme de ta vie, celui qui te rendra heureux et que c'est pour ça que tu pars, alors j'accepterai ta décision ! Mais si tu t'en vas pour une autre raison, quelle qu'elle soit…

Harry déglutit péniblement.

-Dis-moi… dis-moi ce que je dois faire ou dire pour que tu changes d'avis.

Draco ferma les yeux, un soupir douloureux s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Oh Merlin… Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me demandes, Harry, murmura-t-il.

\- Que…

\- _Equipe quatre,_ grésilla une voix dans l'émetteur magique. _Ici Peterson. Je sais que vous êtes en pause mais j'ai absolument besoin de vous._

\- On vous écoute, Chef, dit Draco.

\- _Une femme vient d'appeler. Des cambrioleurs ont réussi à entrer dans son habitation. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre._

\- Adresse ?

 _\- Meadow Street, numéro 4 à Flaquemare._

\- Nous nous y rendons immédiatement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De l'extérieur, tout semblait parfaitement calme dans la maison.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

\- Pas de trace d'effraction par magie sur les fenêtres, dit Draco.

\- Rien non plus sur la porte et la barrière de protection magique est toujours en place.

\- Je vais placer une barrière anti-transplanage au cas où les voleurs seraient encore sur place. Ensuite, on entre.

Harry acquiesça. La seconde d'après, il ouvrit la porte d'un _alohomora_ informulé.

\- AURORS ! annonça-t-il fortement. IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?

\- Au secours ! fit une voix de femme. Je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi !

La voix provenait de l'étage de la maison. Sans perdre un instant, Harry et Draco gravirent les escaliers. De la lumière filtrait au fond du couloir où une porte était entrouverte.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, baguette brandie, pour découvrir une femme allongée sur le lit, les poignets attachés au cadre en cuivre. Elle portait une nuisette en satin rouge vif bordé de fourrure blanche, dont le balconnet peinait à contenir son opulente poitrine.

\- Oh, vous voilà ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous êtes venus me sauver !

\- Etes-vous blessée ? demanda immédiatement Harry en se précipitant pour la libérer.

\- Non… non, je vais bien…

\- Votre agresseur s'est-il enfuit ? questionna Draco.

\- Oui… je crois…

\- Madame, reprit Harry. Vos liens ne sont pas serrés. Vous auriez pu vous en défaire facilement.

\- Oh ? C'est vrai ? J'étais tellement effrayée que je n'ai pas fait attention. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés…

Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit en une pose plutôt aguicheuse.

-Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous remercier. Enfin… peut-être que si, dit-elle en battant des cils.

Draco sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Madame, je vais vous poser la question une seule fois. Et je vous conseille de ne pas me mentir. Y avait-il oui ou non un agresseur dans cette maison ?

L'attitude hostile de Draco, en même temps que sa baguette pointée sur elle, dissuada la femme de continuer sa comédie.

-Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que…

A ce moment, un petit bruit se fit entendre dans la garde-robe. Aussitôt, les deux aurors se tournèrent dans cette direction. Harry lança un sort qui fit s'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire à la volée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'emporta Draco.

Dans la garde-robe se trouvait un homme, portant en tout et pour tout un caleçon avec une tête de renne dessinée sur le devant. Il tenait dans ses mains ce qui ressemblait à un caméscope et semblait proprement terrifié.

\- Sortez de là les mains en l'air ! l'enjoignit Harry.

\- Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je ne suis pas armé ! couina l'homme en s'extirpant de sa cachette.

\- _Accio !_ fit Draco en visant ce qu'il tenait en main.

Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un caméscope, dont le diamètre de la lentille correspondait à la taille d'un trou creusé dans la porte. Harry mit l'appareil en route et ils purent tous les deux observer la femme se ligoter elle-même au cadre de lit, et attendre leur arrivée.

-Qu'avez-vous à dire ? demanda froidement Draco en s'adressant à l'homme.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et se tordit nerveusement les mains.

\- On ne pensait pas à mal, dit-il piteusement. Ma femme et moi… on aime bien… les mises en scène. Elle… ça fait longtemps qu'elle avait comme fantasme d'être sauvée par des aurors… alors…

\- Alors, vous avez trouvé utile d'inventer cette agression pour pimenter votre vie sexuelle ! résuma Harry. Vous vous rendez compte que le temps qu'on perd ici, c'est du temps où nous ne sommes pas en train de venir en aide à de vraies victimes ? s'énerva-t-il.

La femme soupira tragiquement.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes là, on pourrait peut-être en profiter quand même un peu… vous avez bien mérité un petit moment de détente…

\- Comment osez-vous ? s'offusqua Harry. Avez-vous entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Vous…

\- Potter, coupa Draco avec un sourire sardonique. Il faudrait peut-être expliquer à cette petite dame que nous ne sommes tout simplement pas intéressés par les femmes.

Contre toute attente, les yeux de la femme brillèrent d'excitation.

-C'est encore mieux ! s'extasia-t-elle. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir deux hommes ensemble ! Et mon mari aussi… n'est-ce pas chéri ?

Le mari opina du chef, en même temps qu'une petite lampe rouge se mettait à clignoter furieusement sur le devant de son slip, à l'endroit où se trouvait le nez du renne.

Harry ne sut jamais où il avait trouvé la force de ne pas éclater de rire. En son for intérieur, il admira la maîtrise de Draco qui, de son ton le plus condescendant leur dit :

\- Arrêtez de vous ridiculiser et rhabillez-vous.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lança à la femme un peignoir qui trainait au pied du lit.

\- Mais…

\- Encore un mot de plus, et je vous arrête pour racolage. Deux ans à Azkaban. Idéal pour stimuler la vie sexuelle.

Le couple pâlit dangereusement.

\- En attendant, j'emporte ça, dit Draco en s'emparant du caméscope. Faux appel aux forces de l'ordre… ça vous coûtera une amende d'au moins 500 gallions.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le mari.

Il se tourna vers sa femme, furieux. Manifestement, la mise en scène ne l'excitait plus du tout.

-Sur ce… bonne soirée, dit Harry. Et joyeux Noël !

Draco et lui n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour quitter la maison. Quand ils se trouvèrent à l'extérieur, un peu à l'écart, Harry jeta un regard torve à Draco.

\- L'infraction de racolage n'existe plus depuis 1912, dit-il avec sérieux.

\- Je le sais. Tu le sais. Mais eux ne le savent pas.

Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire à en avoir mal aux côtes.

\- Je croyais avoir tout vu, dit péniblement Draco. Mais ça…

\- Et son slip ? Tu as vu son slip ? hoqueta Harry.

\- Par Merlin ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi atroce de ma vie ! dit Draco dont le fou-rire repartait de plus belle.

Ils en pleuraient, tellement ils riaient, se soutenant l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à se reprendre.

\- Quand j'y pense, dit Harry, essoufflé, en s'accrochant à la robe de Draco. Ils croyaient vraiment qu'on accepterait de faire l'amour, comme ça, devant eux ?

\- Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste, rétorqua Draco. Et puis, le couvre-lit était vraiment trop laid.

\- Ah ? Parce que sans public et avec un beau couvre-lit, tu…

Le rire s'étrangla dans la gorge de Harry quand il prit la mesure de la portée de ses propos et ceux de Draco. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre. La buée qui s'échappait de leurs lèvres se mêlait. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux se penche un peu plus, juste un peu plus et…

\- Retournons au Ministère, dit Draco en se reculant brusquement. On doit rédiger notre rapport.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients de ce qui avait failli se passer. Mais aucun des deux n'avait le cran d'en parler.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au Ministère, ils croisèrent les officiers Perkins et Suresh.

\- Alors, les Aurors ! lança Perkins. Ça va comme vous voulez ?

\- On ne chôme pas, dit Draco. Et vous ?

\- On a connu pire. Un vol avec effraction, trois bagarres dans des pubs, un accident de balai avec délit de fuite, et deux disputes de couple.

\- Il paraît que vos collègues Goldstein et Tyler ont eu affaire à un Père Noël exhibitionniste, dit Suresh.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'on vient de vivre, répliqua Draco.

Il entreprit de raconter leur visite à Flaquemare. Il en était à la découverte du mari caché dans la garde-robe quand Peterson les interpella dans le couloir.

-La patrouille signale un incendie dans une habitation de Flagey-le-Haut, dit-il. Et Ste Mangouste vient d'appeler : un homme est sur le toit et menace de se jeter dans le vide. Perkins et Suresh, vous prenez l'incendie. Potter et Malefoy, vous allez à Ste Mangouste.

Ils ne perdirent pas un instant pour se rendre sur les lieux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Où se trouve-t-il exactement ? demanda Harry.

\- Le muret au nord, dit l'infirmière. Celui qui donne sur le côté moldu de la ville.

\- On a jeté un sort repousse-moldu sur cette partie-là de la rue, expliqua un médicomage. Et une équipe est en bas. Au cas où.

\- Parfait, dit Draco. On y va.

Plutôt que de transplaner sur le toit et de risquer de faire paniquer l'homme qui s'y trouvait, Harry et Draco préférèrent y accéder par l'escalier.

Draco ouvrit doucement la porte.

\- Il est là, murmura-t-il. Il est assis sur le muret. Il… on dirait qu'il pleure.

\- On peut intervenir d'ici ?

\- Hm… non. Vu sa position, si on lui lance un sort de stupéfixion, on n'a aucune garantie qu'il basculera de notre côté.

\- Et s'il s'est jeté un sort de lestage, l'équipe médicale au sol ne pourra rien faire. Il s'écrasera comme une pierre.

\- On n'a pas le choix, dit Draco. On ne peut pas utiliser la magie. Je vais lui parler et capter son attention. Pendant ce temps, tu vérifies s'il s'est jeté un sort de lestage ou toute autre chose. Rappelle-toi, pas de mouvement brusque.

Harry acquiesça. C'était une situation qu'ils avaient étudiée lors de leur formation d'aurors, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils y étaient directement confrontés.

Draco s'avança prudemment, prenant soin de faire un peu de bruit en marchant pour avertir l'homme de sa présence. Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria-t-il. Restez où vous êtes !

\- Je suis l'Auror Malefoy. Et voici l'Auror Potter. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

L'homme plissa les yeux, comme s'il essayait de distinguer les traits des deux aurors dans l'obscurité.

\- Personne ne peut m'aider !

\- Nous pourrions peut-être en parler ? dit calmement Draco, en faisant quelques pas de plus en direction de l'autre homme.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire ! N'avancez pas !

\- Je veux simplement venir m'asseoir à côté de vous. Vous êtes d'accord ?

L'homme secoua frénétiquement la tête, de la panique dans le regard.

\- Regardez, continua Draco en montrant sa baguette. Je vais la poser par terre, d'accord ?

\- Draco, souffla Harry. Non…

\- Je la pose par terre, persista-t-il en s'abaissant. Vous voyez ? Et maintenant, je vais m'approcher très lentement et venir m'asseoir sur le muret.

L'homme suivit Draco des yeux tandis qu'il avançait. Cela permit à Harry de récupérer la baguette de Draco et de lancer discrètement un sort afin de déterminer si l'homme s'était magiquement lesté. C'était le cas.

Harry fit un petit signe à Draco pour le lui confirmer.

\- Voilà, dit Draco en s'asseyant. Maintenant, on va un peu parler.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répéta l'homme.

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez me dire pourquoi vous voulez sauter de ce toit ?

\- Ah quoi bon ? Vous ne comprendriez pas !

\- Je pourrais essayer.

\- Comment quelqu'un comme vous pourrait me comprendre ? s'énerva l'homme. Vous avez tout pour vous ! Vous êtes un Auror ! Vous êtes doué ! Vous… vous êtes beau ! cria-t-il comme si c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Toutes les femmes doivent certainement vous remarquer ! Moi, je ne suis rien ! Je ne suis personne ! Je ne…

Un sanglot étouffa le reste de ses paroles.

-Vous n'êtes pas personne, dit doucement Draco. Vous êtes Sam. Sam Plumkins. C'est vous qui êtes chargé de l'entretien des cheminées du grand hall au Ministère.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Il le voyait tous les jours !

Sam semblait tout aussi étonné.

\- Vous… vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Oui, dit Draco. Je sais aussi que vous êtes un fervent supporter du Club des Pies de Montrose, tout comme moi. Vous me l'avez dit le mois dernier.

\- Je… je ne pensais que vous vous en souviendriez, dit Sam en baissant la tête. La plupart des gens passent à côté de moi sans me voir. Et s'ils me parlent, ils…

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Ils oublient. Je suis sans importance. Après tout… je ne suis que le nettoyeur de cheminées.

\- Vous êtes important, le contredit Draco. Il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que de prendre une cheminée mal entretenue. On respire de la suie et on en ressort sale et fripé. Vous croyez que j'ai envie d'arriver sur mon lieu de travail sale et fripé ?

\- Vous dites ça pour me remonter le moral. Pour me convaincre de ne pas sauter.

\- Je vous dit ça parce que je le pense.

Sam secoua tristement la tête.

\- Si je disparais… elle ne le remarquera même pas, murmura-t-il.

\- Qui ?

\- Alice. Alice Jenkins.

\- L'employée de la bibliothèque ?

\- Elle ne prend jamais la cheminée. Elle arrive et elle repart par l'entrée des visiteurs. Chaque semaine, je vais emprunter un livre. Juste pour la voir. Juste pour l'entendre me dire « bonjour » et « veuillez remplir la fiche de prêt, s'il vous plait ». Elle ne sait pas qui je suis. J'emprunte des livres toutes les semaines depuis deux ans et elle ne sait toujours pas qui je suis.

\- C'est pour ça que vous voulez sauter ? A cause d'Alice Jenkins ?

\- Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas.

Draco inspira lentement. Il détourna la tête et fixa un point quelque part, dans la nuit. L'air était beaucoup moins froid et le ciel semblait s'être légèrement couvert.

-Je peux parfaitement comprendre que vous ayez envie de sauter, dit-il. En fait… je pourrais faire la même chose.

Sam le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-A la place, je vais partir, continua Draco d'un ton égal. A New-York. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Sam.

\- Pas pour occuper un poste plus prestigieux. Ou parce que je rêve de vivre là-bas. Non. Je pars parce que c'est plus facile pour moi de fuir que d'affronter la réalité.

\- Quelle réalité ? demanda Sam sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- L'homme dont je suis désespérément amoureux m'est inaccessible.

\- Parce que c'est un homme ?

\- Non, murmura Draco. Parce qu'il est lui, et parce que je suis moi.

Harry, qui était resté absolument silencieux jusque-là afin de ne pas perturber le dialogue que Draco avait réussi à instaurer avec Sam, dut retenir une exclamation de surprise. Sam ne se rendit compte de rien, apparemment captivé par la confession de Draco.

-Cela faisait à peu près huit mois que j'avais rejoint le programme de formation des aurors, expliqua-t-il. Ce jour-là, nous avions un entraînement physique, comme tous les jours. Et comme tous les jours, les formateurs et les autres étudiants m'en avaient fait baver. On était à la fin de la séance, je rangeais ma baguette quand un sort perdu, soi-disant, m'a frappé aux jambes. Rien de grave. Seulement de quoi me faire perdre l'équilibre. Alors que j'étais par terre, il a tendu la main vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. J'ai voulu le repousser, lui dire que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide, ni de sa pitié. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai pris sa main. Je me suis relevé et j'ai croisé son regard. Je n'y ai vu aucune pitié, aucune commisération, aucune moquerie. Juste… du respect.

Draco s'arrêta un instant, le regard toujours perdu au loin.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis tombé amoureux de lui à ce moment-là, ou bien si j'ai seulement réalisé que je l'aimais depuis bien plus longtemps. Toujours est-il que mon calvaire a commencé à cet instant précis, parce que de tous les hommes de la Terre, il était le seul qui ne pourrait jamais me retourner les sentiments que je lui portais.

Il reporta son attention sur Sam.

\- Alors, vous voyez, dit-il. Nous pourrions sauter tous les deux. Fuir ce qui nous tourmente. Ce serait si simple.

\- PERSONNE NE VA SAUTER ! s'exclama Harry.

Sam se retourna brusquement. Il avait apparemment oublié que l'auror avait un coéquipier. Craignant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Sam, vous devriez parler à Alice.

\- Parler ? Pour lui dire quoi ?

\- Vous aimez les livres. Elle aussi. C'est déjà un bon début de conversation.

\- J'aurai l'air d'un idiot ! Alice est brillante, elle n'en a rien à faire d'un médiocre nettoyeur de cheminées comme moi !

Harry souffla avec exaspération.

\- Elle ne pensera jamais une chose pareille !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Alice est cracmolle ! C'est pour ça qu'elle entre toujours par l'entrée des visiteurs et qu'elle travaille à la bibliothèque. Parce que cela ne nécessite par l'usage de la magie !

\- Elle… elle est cracmolle ? répéta Sam, incrédule.

\- Oui. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose à ce que vous ressentez pour elle ? Est-ce que vous la respecterez moins à l'avenir ?

\- Non ! Evidemment que non !

\- Alors arrêtez de penser qu'elle ne vous respecte pas pour ce que vous êtes !

Sam semblait un peu sous le choc de cette révélation.

\- Je crois que l'Auror Potter a raison, dit Draco. Vous devriez remettre votre grand saut à plus tard.

\- Je…

\- Sam, insista Harry. Venez avec nous.

\- Oui… d'accord, dit Sam en hochant lentement la tête.

Avec précaution, Harry et Draco l'aidèrent à descendre du muret. Harry envoya un patronus à l'équipe médicale qui attendait sur le trottoir pour les avertir qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et pour leur demander de venir prendre Sam en charge.

Une minute plus tard, deux médicomages et une infirmière transplanèrent sur le toit. Sam accepta de les suivre et de passer le reste de la nuit à l'hôpital afin de se reposer.

Harry les regarda s'en aller, avant de se tourner vers Draco. Celui-ci se tenait un peu en retrait, le visage complètement fermé.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai une histoire à te raconter, dit Harry, prudemment.

\- Potter…

\- Non, laisse-moi parler. S'il te plaît.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse, retenant difficilement un soupir d'exaspération. Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Il prit une inspiration, et commença :

-Il y a deux ans, trois mois et vingt-et-un jours, Shacklebolt est entré dans mon bureau et il m'a présenté mon nouveau coéquipier. C'est moi qui avait demandé à ce que ce soit lui. Tout le monde a cru et croit encore que j'ai fait ça par pitié, parce que personne ne voulait faire équipe avec lui. Après tout, ça me ressemblait tellement de faire des choses comme ça… Sauf que ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

Il s'interrompit un instant. Draco ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien mais Harry savait qu'il écoutait.

-La vraie raison, continua-t-il, c'est que c'était le seul moyen de passer plus de temps avec lui. Lui que j'avais détesté si fort durant ma scolarité, j'avais… j'avais appris à l'apprécier au fil des semaines et des mois que nous avons passé ensemble à l'école des Aurors. J'admirais sa force de caractère, son talent. Je respectais sa détermination, sa persévérance, en dépit de tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

-Et quelque part au milieu de tout ça… je suis tombé amoureux de lui, continua-t-il. Je savais pourtant que je n'avais aucune chance. Il était fiancé à une très belle jeune femme qu'il allait certainement épouser après avoir achevé sa formation et avec qui il aurait des enfants. Mais ce n'était pas grave… si je devais me contenter d'être son coéquipier, ou son ami avec un peu de chance… eh bien, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Tout a basculé le jour où j'ai appris qu'il avait rompu avec sa fiancée, qu'il sortait avec un autre homme et qu'il allait peut-être quitter l'Angleterre pour le rejoindre.

Il eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- J'ai toujours cru que l'expression « avoir le cœur brisé » était seulement métaphorique… mais non. Ce jour-là, je l'ai sentie… la fêlure. Anodine et tellement douloureuse à la fois.

Il se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu es… tu es en train de me dire que… depuis tout ce temps…

\- Oui. Depuis tout ce temps.

En trois pas, Draco fut face à Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne dit rien car c'était inutile. Il pouvait voir dans l'expression de Draco toute la puissance de son espoir et de sa joie.

Délicatement, Draco prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et caressa des pouces ses joues froides. Puis, lentement, pour que Harry comprenne ce qu'il allait faire et lui laisser le temps de reculer, il se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle sur ses lèvres. Chacun percevait la respiration de l'autre, courte, rapide.

Harry n'avait nullement l'intention de reculer. Au contraire. Il ferma les yeux. Et quand sa bouche se pressa doucement contre celle de Draco, il eut l'impression que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Que tout se résumait dorénavant à lui, à Draco, à ce baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, et quand leurs langues se touchèrent, toutes ses craintes, tous ses doutes volèrent en éclats.

Draco enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, le forçant à pencher la tête pour approfondir leur baiser.

Avec soulagement, Harry s'abandonna au tsunami d'émotions qui se déversait en lui. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de rire ou de pleurer.

Quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue, il se dit qu'il n'avait finalement pas pu retenir ses larmes. Avant de se rendre compte que ses larmes étaient anormalement glacées. Confus, il rouvrit les yeux.

-Draco, regarde, dit-il en s'écartant.

Autour d'eux, la neige tombait à gros flocons.

Draco releva la tête et sourit. De ce sourire d'enfant qu'il arborait à Poudlard quand il regardait un match de Quidditch ou quand il s'amusait avec ses amis. Il contempla le ciel encore un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

\- J'ai rêvé de tout ça un nombre incalculable de fois, dit-il en souriant toujours. Mais de tous les scénarios que j'ai imaginés, aucun ne se déroulait sur le toit de Ste Mangouste, la nuit de Noël, après que nous ayons sauvé un pauvre type du suicide.

\- La réalité est encore mieux que tous les scénarios, répondit Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Après quelques minutes d'un baiser enfiévré et frénétique, ils ralentirent, comme s'ils avaient compris que, maintenant qu'ils avaient été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut bien trop court, ils finirent tout de même par se séparer.

\- Je suppose qu'on doit retourner au Ministère, dit Draco, dépité.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. On a des rapports à rédiger et…

Il regarda sa montre. Il était presque trois heures du matin.

\- Encore trois heures de garde à assurer.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, allons-y, dit Draco en lui tendant la main.

Harry s'en saisit, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils devaient transplaner. Mais cette fois, cette main dans la sienne avait une signification différente. Elle promettait bien plus qu'un simple transplanage.

Ils se sourirent et disparurent dans un craquement, laissant derrière eux la neige tourbillonner doucement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le reste de la nuit fut plutôt calme. A croire que les gens avaient enfin décidé de rentrer chez eux et de dormir.

Harry et Draco purent remplir tous leurs rapports et se bécoter dans les coins sitôt qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans. Et encore, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été dans un pareil état les quelques semaines où il était sorti avec Cho Chang. Il en avait mal aux joues à force de sourire comme un idiot.

A six heures pile, l'équipe montante de jour arriva, annonçant la délivrance pour Harry, Draco et les autres.

\- Par Merlin, je n'ai qu'une hâte, retrouver mon lit, dit Anthony Goldstein en enlevant sa tenue d'auror.

\- Cinq heures de sommeil, pas plus, dit Tyler en s'affalant sur le banc du vestiaire. Mes beaux-parents nous attendent pour dîner à midi.

\- Et toi ? demanda Goldstein à Harry. Des projets ?

\- Hm, des projets, certainement, dit-il d'un air énigmatique. Mais je ne sais pas encore lesquels. Tout ne dépend pas de moi.

Disant cela, il referma son casier d'un coup sec et enroula son écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Tu es bien mystérieux, observa Tyler.

Harry se contenta de leur faire un grand sourire.

\- Joyeux Noël ! leur lança-t-il avant de sortir en trombe du vestiaire.

Il courut rejoindre Draco qui l'attendait devant les cheminées du grand hall.

\- Tu en as mis du temps.

\- Désolé. Perkins et Suresh m'ont tenu la jambe. On y va ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Chez moi ? Je n'ai absolument pas sommeil et j'ai de quoi nous préparer un super petit-déjeuner !

Draco considéra la proposition quelques instants.

\- Un petit-déjeuner me semble une excellente idée, dit-il en souriant. Laisse-moi seulement le temps de rentrer chez moi et de me changer.

\- Parfait. 20, Portman Square, dit Harry en l'embrassant.

\- Je serai là dans une demi-heure, répliqua Draco en lui rendant son baiser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco sortit de la cheminée et découvrit avec stupéfaction l'endroit où vivait Harry. C'était un duplex, spacieux et décoré avec goût. Bien que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Draco pouvait deviner qu'en plein jour, les lieux étaient très lumineux.

Il sourit en voyant l'immense et rutilant sapin de Noël qui trônait en plein milieu du salon, juste entre deux fenêtres et face à un canapé d'angle et de deux fauteuils qui semblaient des plus confortables.

Dans le prolongement du séjour se trouvait la salle à manger et une cuisine ouverte ultra moderne. De là où il était, Draco pouvait voir et surtout sentir les plats que Harry avait préparé : œufs brouillés, bacon frit, toasts, pancakes, le tout soumis à un sort de conservation.

L'endroit était magnifique et à l'image de son propriétaire : chaleureux et sans ostentation.

Le bruit d'une porte attira l'attention de Draco sur le palier de la mezzanine. Harry descendit rapidement l'escalier. Il était pieds nus, vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'un t-shirt, et ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Désolé, dit-il. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je viens d'arriver.

\- Fais comme chez toi, l'enjoignit Harry.

\- Ton appartement est splendide, dit Draco en ôtant son manteau et son écharpe.

Il les posa tous les deux sur le dossier du canapé.

Harry ne put faire autrement que d'admirer la manière dont son jeans coupe droite mettait admirablement en valeur ses longues jambes. Sans parler de son pull à col V parfaitement ajusté.

\- Merci, dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de détacher son regard de son visiteur. Je l'ai acheté il y a un an et demi, après avoir revendu la maison du Square Grimmaurd. J'ai eu de la chance de le trouver. C'est un immeuble sorcier… il est deux fois plus grand que ce qu'il laisse paraître pour les moldus. Et je n'ai rien eu à faire. La cheminée était raccordée, il y a une zone de transplanage dans le hall d'entrée, un sort de protection et d'intimité sur les fenêtres… enfin, c'était parfait, quoi.

Draco sourit. Harry était nerveux. Il pouvait le deviner, rien qu'à sa manière de parler.

\- Alors comme tu vois, continua-t-il, j'ai préparé un peu de tout. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes… enfin, si… je le sais, mais je ne savais pas de quoi tu aurais envie alors j'ai…

\- Chhht, dit Draco en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Harry sentit presque ses jambes se dérober sous lui tellement le baiser était prodigieux.

\- On peut aussi ne pas déjeuner tout de suite, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et baiser comme des fous à même le sol.

L'espace d'une seconde, il fut mortifié en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

\- Excellente suggestion, souffla Draco dans son oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage. De doux et tendre, le baiser se fit vorace et impérieux.

\- Par Merlin, dit Harry tout contre sa bouche, dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver…

\- Tu n'es pas en train de rêver, confirma Draco en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Harry, alors que ses mains descendaient le long de son torse pour agripper le bas de son t-shirt et le faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura Harry, ses doigts tâtonnant à la recherche des boutons du jeans de Draco.

\- Oh bordel, souffla Draco quand la main de Harry se faufila à l'intérieur.

Il ôta lui-même son pull, désespéré de sentir la peau nue de Harry contre la sienne.

Ils se débattirent avec leurs vêtements restants jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent brusquement. L'un comme l'autre s'étaient déjà vus partiellement dévêtus, dans les vestiaires après les entraînements ou encore après les matchs de quidditch inter-départements, organisés par le Ministère. Harry avait pu contempler à loisir le torse finement sculpté de Draco, son dos musclé, sa peau sans défaut. Combien de fois son imagination n'avait-elle pas pris le large lorsque ses yeux descendaient sur ses muscles iliaques, sur la fine ligne de poils blonds qui prenait naissance sous son nombril et disparaissait sous la ceinture de son pantalon ? Draco n'avait pas été en reste. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait brûlé de l'intérieur à l'idée de laisser ses doigts se perdre sur la toison sombre qui recouvrait les pectoraux de Harry, très peu fournie mais suffisamment pour lui donner cette allure virile qui le faisait chavirer. Ses yeux connaissaient par cœur le dessin de ses abdominaux, le contour des muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules.

Mais ce qu'ils voyaient aujourd'hui dépassait tous leurs fantasmes. Harry gémit sourdement à la vue du sexe long, épais mais trop qui se dressait devant lui. Draco en tremblait de savoir qu'il lui suffisait d'avancer la main pour toucher celui de Harry.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, débordant de désir et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés. Le contact de leurs peaux, de leurs sexes, les électrisèrent à tel point qu'ils auraient pu en jouir immédiatement.

Puis sans comprendre comment, Harry se retrouva allongé sur son canapé, Draco le surplombant. Les yeux gris avaient presque virés au noir tellement ils suintaient d'envie.

Draco le caressa des yeux, puis des mains, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Tu t'es déjà masturbé en pensant à moi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

\- Quoi ?

Draco souleva la jambe gauche de Harry et parsema de baisers son mollet puis sa cheville.

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà masturbé en pensant à moi ? répéta-t-il en prenant soin d'entrecouper sa phrase de petits baisers.

Il glissa la pointe de sa langue le long de la voûte plantaire de Harry, le faisant suffoquer.

-Tous les jours, admit Harry, le souffle court. Tous les jours depuis deux ans. Et quelques fois quand nous étions encore à Poudlard.

Draco haussa un sourcil, positivement étonné. Puis il eut un sourire perfide.

-Montre-moi, dit-il en entrouvrant les lèvres et en prenant le deuxième et le troisième orteils dans sa bouche.

Il se mit à les sucer lentement.

-Oh Merlin, gémit Harry. Oh Merlin !

Il n'avait pas idée que ses orteils puissent être aussi érogènes.

-Montre-moi, insista Draco. Montre-moi comment tu jouis en pensant à moi.

Alors qu'il recommençait à sucer les deux orteils, Harry empoigna son sexe et se masturba avec force. Il ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus fort.

-Draco, murmura-t-il sans ralentir la cadence de sa main. Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco… oh, j'y suis presque… je vais…

La jouissance fut fulgurante. Son dos s'arqua en même temps qu'il criait sa délivrance. Il retomba sur le canapé, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Avec la grâce d'un félin, Draco se pencha et lécha les traces de sperme qui maculait le ventre hâlé de Harry.

Cette vision arracha un gémissement à Harry qui recommença à durcir immédiatement.

Draco se recula le temps d'attraper sa veste qui était posée sur le dossier et sortit sa baguette. Il marmonna un sort que Harry ne comprit pas et qui remua quelque chose dans son tréfonds.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Un sort d'étirement, dit Draco. J'aimerais passer des heures à te préparer et à de rendre fou rien qu'avec mes doigts et ma bouche, mais là… je ne peux pas. Je crois que je pourrais en mourir si je ne te baise pas, là, tout de suite.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? dit Harry d'un air suggestif en ouvrant largement les jambes. Baise-moi.

Draco sentit une tension presque douloureuse dans ses testicules tellement il était excité par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne perdit pas un instant pour lancer un sort de lubrification sur lui et sur Harry avant d'approcher son sexe de l'entrée délicieusement offerte.

Le sort d'étirement avait été parfaitement exécuté car il s'insinua dans l'antre étroit de Harry avec une surprenante facilité.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il néanmoins. Tu as mal ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie, répondit Harry dont le visage était extatique. Ta queue est miraculeuse. Elle est faite pour moi.

\- Oh, définitivement, approuva Draco en commençant à bouger.

\- Oh Merlin, oui ! Oui ! Draco ! Plus fort !

Draco n'était que trop heureux de répondre à la demande. Il approfondit ses coups de rein, se déplaçant, tantôt assis entre les jambes de Harry, tantôt en appui sur les genoux et les bras.

Harry remuait les hanches, allant-lui même à la rencontre de ce sexe qui le labourait, qui le rendait fou. Il criait, vocalisant son plaisir sans pudeur, sachant que son appartement était magiquement insonorisé. Draco en faisait autant, alternant les râles et les propos crus sur la manière dont il voulait baiser Harry encore et encore.

Au bout de longues minutes d'un rythme effréné, Draco ralentit. Il se pencha sur Harry en le recouvrant de son corps et en l'entourant de ses bras. Harry en fit autant, serrant Draco contre lui, le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Draco se mouvait lentement, presque paresseusement. Le nez enfouit dans le cou de Harry, il respirait son odeur.

-Harry, soupira Draco.

Leurs corps moites glissaient l'un contre l'autre, donnant à leur étreinte l'allure d'une danse, d'un ballet sensuel et érotique.

-Harry, répéta-t-il.

Il se mit à murmurer son prénom comme une prière, accompagnant chaque mot d'un coup de rein à chaque fois un peu plus profond.

Harry était au bord du gouffre. Il ne savait pas si c'était la voix de Draco, son souffle brûlant contre son oreille, l'impitoyable friction de son sexe à l'intérieur de lui ou le tout à la fois, mais une chose était certaine : il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Avec personne. Ni pour personne.

Avec une terrible acuité, il prit pleinement conscience du fait que c'était bel et bien Draco qui était nu contre lui, son sexe enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde, en train de lui faire l'amour avec une passion dévorante.

Et cela suffit pour l'emporter dans un orgasme terrifiant.

La petite mort. Il avait déjà entendu cette expression moldue mais ne l'avait jamais appréhendée à sa juste valeur. Jusqu'à cet instant précis où il se sentit partir si loin qu'il eut l'impression de mourir. Sa dernière pensée avant de se laisser submerger, fut de se dire que Draco était capable de tout rendre fabuleux, même la mort.

Il reprit pourtant ses esprits, suffisamment pour voir Draco se tendre, pour l'entendre exhaler un soupir de pur plaisir, avant de le sentir se libérer en lui. Ce fut pour Harry une vision des plus sublimes : Draco, complètement abandonné, toutes les émotions à l'état brut se lisant sur son visage, d'ordinaire si maîtrisé.

Pantelant, Draco se laissa retomber sur Harry.

-Putain de bordel de merde, lâcha-t-il après quelques instants.

Harry ne put se retenir de rire. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux exprimer sa pensée.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Draco. Notre première fois aurait pu être plus romantique, moins…

\- Qui se préoccupe de la romance ? Honnêtement ?

\- C'est moi qui suis censé dire ce genre de chose…

\- C'est parfait, Draco, reprit Harry plus sérieusement. Tu es parfait. Il n'y a rien que je voudrais changer à ce qui vient de se passer. Et puis… c'est moi qui ait suggéré de baiser à même le sol, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Moi, j'ai tout de même fait l'effort de nous emmener jusqu'au canapé…

\- Tu as le courage de te lever et de monter jusqu'à la chambre ?

\- Déjà d'attaque pour un second round ? demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'aimerais te dire que oui mais… je pense que quelques heures de sommeil ne nous feraient pas de tort.

Draco soupira en hochant la tête.

-Je dois bien admettre que tu as raison.

Harry se leva et tendit la main à Draco. Sans se soucier de leur nudité ou de ramasser leurs vêtements qui trainaient par terre, ils grimpèrent les escaliers.

Dehors, le jour commençait à poindre et la neige tombait toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Aux alentours de midi, Harry fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui inondait la pièce. C'était une lumière blanche et aveuglante, typique des journées enneigées. Il papillonna des yeux en souriant, heureux qu'en dépit des prévisions, ils aient un Noël blanc.

L'esprit encore totalement embrumé, il tourna la tête pour tomber sur une vision des plus improbable : une touffe désordonnée de cheveux blonds très clairs qui émergeait de sous la couette. Aussitôt, le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade.

Draco.

Il avait couché avec Draco.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il avait faite. Il avait lu quelque part que la privation de sommeil avait les mêmes effets sur le cerveau qu'une trop grande consommation d'alcool. Moralité : c'était comme de coucher avec quelqu'un en étant ivre.

A tous les coups Draco serait furieux. Ou pire : il regretterait.

Tous les scénarios catastrophes s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'un visage fasse son apparition dans son champ de vision.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer que Draco était à son avantage. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, une marque de pli d'oreiller barrait sa joue droite et ses yeux étaient un peu bouffis. Pourtant Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau qu'en ce moment, rien qu'à cause du sourire encore ensommeillé qu'il arborait.

Il se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa doucement.

Harry se sentit bêtement heureux. Pris d'une énergie soudaine, il bondit hors du lit et se précipita hors de la chambre.

Quand Draco ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux parfaitement peignés, il trouva Harry assis dans le lit. Un plateau était posé devant lui, garni de tout ce qu'il avait préparé quelques heures plus tôt pour le petit-déjeuner, et surtout de deux tasses de café fumantes et odorantes.

Draco s'installa à côté de lui et s'empara directement d'une des deux tasses. Il savoura la première gorgée avec un bonheur évident.

-Par Merlin, ce café est délicieux, soupira-t-il. Rien à voir avec le jus de chaudron du Ministère.

Il prit ensuite un toast qu'il tartina généreusement de confiture d'abricot. Harry se servit de bacon grillé et d'œufs brouillés qu'il dévora en quelques bouchées. Ils mangèrent tous les deux de bon cœur, et bientôt, il ne resta plus grand chose sur le plateau.

\- Bon sang, j'avais une faim de loup, dit Harry en reposant son assiette.

\- Moi aussi, confirma Draco en s'adossant contre ses coussins. C'était le petit-déjeuner de Noël le plus merveilleusement décadent que j'ai jamais eu, ajouta-t-il en s'étirant voluptueusement.

\- Oh ! Ça me fait dire que je dois encore te donner ton cadeau ! s'écria Harry en se penchant vers sa table de nuit.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et sortit une enveloppe de couleur crème qu'il tendit à Draco.

-Joyeux Noël !

Draco la prit et fit sauter la pastille en cire qui la scellait, découvrant deux morceaux de papier assez épais.

-Wahou ! Des tickets pour la Wizzard League… pour… pour le match des Pies de Montrose contre les Aras de Moutohora ! En première catégorie ! Mais ce match est complet depuis des mois ! Les tickets ont été vendus en un temps record !

Harry se gratta les cheveux d'un air un peu gêné.

\- Disons qu'il y a encore quelques avantages à s'appeler Harry Potter. Il faudra t'y faire…

\- M'y faire ? rigola Draco. Bien sûr que je vais m'y faire ! Pourquoi croyais-tu que je voulais devenir ton ami quand on avait onze ans ?

Cette remarque valut à Draco une bourrade bien sentie dans les côtes suivie d'un baiser.

\- Le deuxième billet est pour qui tu veux, dit Harry. Je sais que Blaise est aussi un fervent supporter des Pies, alors si tu veux y aller avec lui…

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais… c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'y aller.

\- Alors… tout le monde saura que nous sortons ensemble…

\- Je l'espère bien ! s'exclama Draco en entourant les épaules de Harry de son bras. Je veux que toutes ces sangsues qui te tournent autour sachent que tu es à moi !

Il ponctua son propos d'un baiser derrière l'oreille de Harry qui en frissonna. Frisson que Draco interpréta mal. Il se recula lentement.

\- Oh… tu… tu veux garder le secret, c'est ça ? Je… si c'est ce que tu veux…

\- Non ! s'écria Harry, consterné que Draco puisse penser une chose pareille. Non, sûrement pas ! Je veux que tout le monde le sache et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

\- D'accord, murmura Draco, surpris et heureux de son enthousiasme.

Pour être certain de s'être bien fait comprendre, Harry prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, Draco, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Et je le cache depuis deux ans. Alors, il est hors de question que j'attende un jour de plus pour dire à tout le monde que je suis fou de toi.

Draco sourit plus largement et l'embrassa.

\- Tu avais des projets pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

\- Hm… hier soir, non, dit Harry. Mais ça a changé, entre temps.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai reçu un merveilleux cadeau cette nuit, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant contre Draco et en déposant de petits baisers sur ses épaules et son torse. Et je compte bien m'amuser avec lui tout le reste de la journée.

\- Alors, c'est tout ce que je suis ? Ton jouet sexuel ?

\- Et quel jouet… par Merlin…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _ROUF !_

\- On aurait peut-être dû le prévenir avant de venir, dit Hermione en sortant de la cheminée.

\- Mais non ! dit Ron en sortant à son tour, les bras chargé d'un grand plat.

Habitué des lieux, il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine et posa son fardeau sur le comptoir.

\- Au pire, continua-t-il, il dort encore et on lui laisse un mot pour lui dire qu'on est passé déposer de quoi manger ce soir. Comme ça, il…

\- BORDEL ! TU N'AS PAS INTERET A ME LAISSER COMME CA !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'inquiéta Ron en entendant les cris.

\- Ron, je ne crois pas que…

\- AAAAAH !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour sortir sa baguette et se précipiter dans les escaliers.

-Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Ne…

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et fit irruption dans la chambre, tentant d'évaluer rapidement la situation de danger et la raison pour laquelle Harry gémissait et se tordait dans tous les sens.

\- Oooh… t'arrête pas…

\- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce…

\- BORDEL ! RON !

\- QUOI ? s'écria Draco avec colère, en émergeant de sous la couette.

Il fusilla Harry du regard avant de réaliser qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il se retourna pour voir Ron Weasley sur le pas de la porte, le teint oscillant dangereusement entre le gris et le vert.

\- Putain ! Weasley ! On ne t'a pas appris à respecter l'intimité des gens ?

\- Je… j'ai entendu des cris… j'ai cru…

\- Ce n'est rien, Ron, tempéra Harry en remontant tant bien que mal la couverture sur Draco et lui. Tout va bien.

Tout allait bien, en effet. Harry n'était pas victime d'une agression. Il y avait seulement un Malefoy nu dans son lit, apparemment en train de lui administrer une fellation d'une redoutable efficacité.

-Je… je ferais mieux de redescendre, dit Ron en partant sans demander son reste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même !

\- J'ai essayé ! Tu n'as rien écouté ! Et puis tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte par toi-même, tu ne crois pas ? Tu es Auror, oui ou non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Ça ! s'emporta Hermione en pointant le sol du doigt.

Par terre, gisaient en vrac t-shirt, chemise, pantalons et sous-vêtements.

\- Ouais… ben, ça voulait rien dire du tout ! maugréa Ron, vexé d'avoir été pris en défaut. Harry n'a jamais été très maniaque. Il…

\- Oh, ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi !

\- Moi ? Mais c'est toi…

\- Hé ! Hé ! s'écria Harry en descendant les escaliers. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer, enfin ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Bon, un peu gênant, je l'admets… mais ce n'est pas grave.

Il s'approcha de ses deux amis.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit Hermione en l'embrassant. Joyeux Noël.

\- Ouais… Joyeux Noël, vieux, dit Ron en lui donnant l'accolade.

\- Joyeux Noël à tous les deux, répondit Harry. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant demain.

\- Maman nous a demandé de t'apporter de quoi manger. Tu la connais, elle pense toujours que tu te laisses mourir de faim. C'est de la dinde farcie, des airelles et des pommes de terre. Il y a aussi un morceau de bûche.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à elle. Tu la remercieras de ma part. Je vous sers un thé, un café ?

\- On ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, dit Hermione. Tu sembles… occupé.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Alors ? Thé ou café ?

\- Je m'en occupe, sourit-elle. Toi, va plutôt ramener son pantalon à Draco, histoire qu'il puisse descendre décemment vêtu.

Harry rougit, marmonna quelque chose puis ramassa les vêtements éparpillés et grimpa à l'étage. Hermione le regarda partir en riant.

Le temps qu'il redescende, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés au salon. Ils se mirent tous les trois à discuter du réveillon et Harry leur raconta en détails comment s'était déroulée sa nuit de garde.

Draco fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour Granger. Weasley, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Harry et en lui prenant la main. Joyeux Noël.

\- Merci Malefoy. A toi aussi. Je te sers une tasse de thé ? demanda Hermione avec amabilité.

\- Volontiers.

\- Alors, vous êtes ensemble, attaqua Ron directement.

Il s'était retenu jusque-là, tant bien que mal, d'aborder le sujet mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Oui, confirma simplement Harry.

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux, dit Hermione avec un sourire bienveillant, tout en tendant une tasse à Draco. Tu vois, Harry, je t'avais dit que tout s'arrangerait.

Harry hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Oui, eh bien désolé de casser l'ambiance, intervint Ron, mais que devient Ashley Connor dans tout ça ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous sortiez ensemble, non ?

\- Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Je pose la question ! Harry est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre parce que Malefoy n'aura pas été honnête avec lui !

\- Ron, dit Harry. C'est gentil à toi de prendre ma défense mais je suis assez grand pour…

\- Il a raison, Harry, coupa Draco. Je dois être honnête avec toi.

Une sueur froide couvrit la nuque de Harry.

\- Honnête… à propos de quoi ?

\- Ashley et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Il a un compagnon dont il partage la vie depuis près de dix ans et avec qui il est parfaitement heureux.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais Dean vous a vu ! Il…

\- Dean Thomas a vu ce que je voulais qu'il voie. Je savais qu'il épiait tous mes faits et gestes, et quand j'ai compris ce qu'il imaginait, je ne l'ai pas détrompé. La réalité, c'est que Ashley et moi sommes simplement amis. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, c'est vrai… mais seulement pour parler.

Draco se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je lui ai parlé de toi. De ce que je ressentais pour toi. Il était le seul à savoir. Avec Blaise, évidemment.

\- Dean vous a entendu ce soir-là, dans la chambre ! persista Ron. Et c'était plutôt explicite !

\- Juste une mise en scène, dit Draco en souriant. C'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, rien que pour emmerder Thomas car je savais qu'il n'en perdrait pas une miette. Je n'ai pas couché avec Ashley. On jouait aux échecs. Et on s'est bien marré à crier comme des gorets !

Mais Ron n'en avait pas fini.

\- Tu vas sûrement nous dire que Dean a rêvé quand il vous a vu vous embrasser au terminal des portoloins ?

\- Non. Ashley m'a embrassé, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

\- Et sa proposition de t'installer à New-York ? demanda Harry.

\- Elle était réelle. Il y a bien un poste d'auror qui va se libérer au MACUSA. Ashley pensait que c'était une bonne idée que je l'accepte, murmura Draco. Pour tourner la page. Pour t'oublier. Et pour avancer.

Disant cela, le ton de Draco était triste, presque douloureux.

\- Alors, reprit Ron, ça veut dire que…

\- Ron, ça suffit, s'interposa Hermione. Draco t'a répondu. Le reste ne regarde que Harry et lui.

Même s'il lui en coûtait de ne pas pouvoir cuisiner Draco davantage, Ron n'insista pas.

\- J'étais venu t'annoncer autre chose, dit-il à Harry.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Charlie va se marier.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry.

\- Oui. Il nous a fait la surprise d'amener son fiancé avec lui. Il s'appelle Andrzej. Il est polonais. Charlie l'a rencontré à une conférence sur la reproduction en captivité des Noirs des Hébrides.

\- C'est formidable ! Je suis content pour lui.

\- Il m'a dit de te dire merci, ajouta Ron avec perplexité. Que, grâce à toi, il avait évité de commettre une énorme erreur. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer dangereusement.

-Nous… nous avons eu une… conversation quand il est revenu pendant les dernières vacances. Il… il voulait s'engager avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas fait pour lui. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas rendu heureux comme il le mérite. Je le lui ai dit. Il n'a pas particulièrement apprécié sur le moment, mais… il semble que j'ai eu raison.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? s'énerva Ron. Je suis son frère quand même !

\- Oui, mais t'es hétéro, lâcha Draco.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas comprendre ! Il…

\- Ron, tempéra Hermione. Si Charlie s'est senti plus à l'aise d'en parler à Harry, nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir. D'autant plus si Harry lui a donné un bon conseil…

Ce faisant, elle fixa Harry d'un regard entendu. Comme toujours, elle avait parfaitement compris.

-Ouais, admit Ron. C'est vrai. Et puis, Harry, c'est la famille aussi.

Harry eut dû mal à cacher son émotion et sa culpabilité de lui avoir menti. La main de Draco sur la sienne exerça une douce pression pour le réconforter.

\- Bon ! dit Ron en se levant. On va vous laisser. Harry, Maman proposait que tu viennes prendre le thé demain à la maison mais… je me doute que vous avez… des choses à faire, alors je lui dirai que tu es fatigué.

\- Ron, tu es désespérant, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Malefoy, dit-il encore, maintenant que tu es avec Harry, tu fais partie de la famille Weasley. Ce qui veut dire que nous t'avons tous à l'œil, c'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair.

\- Et juste pour ton information, Blaise a apprivoisé ma mère en trois jours à peine. C'est lui qui détient le record.

\- C'est un défi, Weasley ? demanda Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Ron était plus grand que lui, l'obligeant à lever légèrement les yeux. Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

\- Vois ça comme tu veux, Malefoy, rigola Ron en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, souffla Hermione. Il doit toujours en faire des tonnes. A un de ces jours, Draco. Au revoir, Harry.

Une fois Ron et Hermione repartis, Harry souffla un bon coup.

\- Eh bien ! Ce fut plutôt rocambolesque comme visite !

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tu crois que Weasley se remettra de ce qu'il a vu dans la chambre ?

\- La question est plutôt de savoir si _moi_ je me remettrai d'avoir été pris sur le fait par mon meilleur ami !

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je suis désolé de la façon dont il t'a questionné tout à l'heure, reprit Harry sérieusement. Il… il ne pensait pas à mal. C'est juste qu'il essaye de me protéger…

\- Je sais. Ce n'était pas un problème. Et puis, je comptais te le dire de toute façon.

\- Pourtant… quand nous sommes allés au pub tous les deux… et qu'on a parlé d'Ashley… tu m'as dit qu'il… enfin… qu'il baisait bien… tu…

\- Je sais. J'aurais pu te dire la vérité ce jour-là.

Draco fit une pause, visiblement embarrassé.

\- C'était idiot de ma part. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que tu arrivais plus tard au travail, que tu t'habillais différemment… je me suis dit que tu sortais sûrement avec quelqu'un. J'étais jaloux, tu n'as pas idée. Je voulais que tu croies que moi aussi, j'étais avec quelqu'un.

\- Je ne sortais avec personne, dit Harry. Je faisais ça pour toi. Pour attirer ton attention. Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu partes à New-York.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis… j'ai été idiot.

\- Il y a autre d'autres choses sur lesquelles tu m'as menti ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Oui.

Il fronça les sourcils, attendant l'explication.

-Hopkins n'était pas malade, dit Draco. J'ai repris sa garde uniquement pour pouvoir être avec toi.

Harry fit un large sourire et se rapprocha de Draco, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Ils restèrent debout, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'ils étaient bien ensemble et que tout ce qui s'était passé avant n'avait plus aucune importance.

\- Harry ? demanda Draco après un temps.

\- Hm ?

\- Il reste des brownies dans le paquet que je t'ai offert ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il faut que tu me les rendes.

\- Quoi ? Jamais de la vie !

\- S'il te plaît, plaida Draco. Je te promets de t'en faire d'autres. Deux fois plus.

Non sans une certaine réticence, Harry alla à la cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit la précieuse boîte de gâteaux au chocolat.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce que tu comptes en faire ? demanda-t-il en la donnant à Draco.

\- On va aller prendre le thé chez les Weasley demain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui. Tu as été invité, non ? Je vais t'accompagner.

\- Draco, on n'est pas obligé.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de me présenter à ta famille d'adoption ?

\- Bien sûr que si, voyons !

\- Alors, c'est réglé.

Harry abdiqua. Il ne savait pas ce que Draco avait en tête, mais ça le rendait anxieux. Anxieux et heureux à la fois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Jour de Noël**

 **Deux heures après leur arrivée chez les Weasley**

\- Dracooo, s'extasia Molly Weasley. Ces brownies sont absolument délicieux ! Je n'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bons !

\- Merci Madame Weasley. Je tiens cette recette de ma mère. Les siens étaient encore meilleurs.

\- Oh mon chéri, dit-elle en posant sa main potelée sur celle, fine et longue de Draco. Elle doit être tellement fière de toi.

\- Je l'espère, soupira Draco.

Puis, coulant un regard vers Harry qui discutait plus loin avec Charlie, Andrzej, Blaise et Ginny, il dit :

\- Elle aurait été heureuse pour moi.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle aurait été heureuse ! Harry est quelqu'un de merveilleux.

\- Je sais. J'ai vraiment de la chance.

Il continua de regarder Harry et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est un peu trop mince ? Je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il devrait se nourrir un peu mieux, mais il n'écoute rien.

\- Par Merlin ! s'écria Madame Weasley. Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! Combien de fois ne l'ai-je pas dit ! Je sais qu'il a une petite constitution mais tout de même ! Il ne fait pas assez attention à lui !

\- Ça va changer, dit Draco résolument. Je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Tu me promets de veiller sur lui ?

\- Je vous le promets.

Madame Weasley lui sourit avec bienveillance mais Draco savait qu'elle n'avait pas pris cette promesse à la légère et qu'il avait intérêt à tenir sa parole.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent Louis et Dominique, les enfants de Bill et Fleur, pour faire irruption dans le salon, emmitouflés comme pour se rendre au Pôle Nord.

\- Grand-mère ! Il a arrêté de neiger ! On peut aller faire un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin ?

\- Allez, grand-mère !

\- D'accord, mais un adulte doit vous accompagner.

\- Je veux bien vous aider, les enfants, dit Draco. Personne ne fait de plus beaux bonhommes de neige que moi !

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! cria Dominique en sautillant sur place.

Draco enfila sa veste, ses gants et son écharpe avant de crier à la cantonade :

\- Qui vient m'aider à construire un bonhomme de neige ?

\- Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! s'exclama Louis.

\- Moi ! dit Dominique. On va faire le plus beau bonhomme de neige du monde !

\- Je suis toujours partant pour faire un bonhomme ! dit Ron. En avant !

\- Pas sans moi ! s'écria George.

Bientôt, tout le monde s'agita dans le salon pour enfiler manteaux et écharpes. Draco s'accroupit à hauteur des enfants pour vérifier que leurs bonnets étaient bien en place et pour les entourer d'un sort de chaleur.

\- Arthur, regarde-le, chuchota Madame Weasley à son mari. Regarde comme il s'occupe des enfants ! C'est merveilleux !

\- Oui, ma chérie. C'est merveilleux.

\- Oh Arthur, il est parfait pour Harry. Absolument parfait.

Draco, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, dissimula un petit sourire en coin. Il se releva et passa à côté de Blaise.

\- Deux heures et dix minutes, murmura-t-il. Record battu.

\- Avoir recours à des brownies et des enfants, c'est carrément déloyal.

\- La loyauté, c'est pour les gryffondors.

Blaise secoua la tête en riant. Il asséna une grande claque dans le dos de Draco avant de de rejoindre les autres dans le jardin.

\- Merci, dit Harry en se plaçant à côté de Draco et en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément évident pour toi d'être ici.

\- Tu te trompes, Harry. Ce sont des gens bien. Je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard. Nous avons tout le temps devant nous.

Draco sentit quelque chose d'incroyable exploser dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment étrange. Un mélange de joie pure, d'espoir et d'exaltation. Comme si toutes ses peurs l'avaient abandonné.

Il tourna le regard vers Harry et il comprit. Il comprit qu'il pourrait aimer cet homme pour le restant de sa vie, simplement parce que c'était lui.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Le bonheur tenait à peu de choses, finalement.

Un Noël blanc. Et un homme merveilleux avec qui partager sa vie.

 _May your days be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmases be white_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire, et merci déjà à tous ceux qui laisseront un commentaire, vous savez à quel point ça me fait plaisir.**

 **Merci à Corylus et Victoria, mes bêtas, pour leur infatigable soutien.**

 **Il ne faudra pas attendre de nouvelle publication de ma part avant quelques mois. J'ai une fiction longue (UA) en cours d'écriture qui me tient fort à coeur mais j'ai besoin de temps pour l'écrire. J'essaierai néanmoins de poster l'un ou l'autre OS dans l'intervalle.**

 **Passez de très belles fêtes et que tous vos rêves les plus chers se réalisent en 2018.**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Rose**


End file.
